Phantom Master
by ShinigamiNoKitsune209
Summary: Naruto was chased out the village after failing the Genin Exams at the age of 12. This caused Konoha's fall from power. Now, Konoha's so-called savior is their soon to be Destroyer. But can a woman save them? Or will she join him? Rated M for mature. Naruto-centric. Semi-OP Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Started on January 8, 2017| Philippines| 16:46 hours**

 **Well, here we are. Naruto x Sakura. To those who are following me from Finding Love (Naruto x Ino), this one will be a little more… detailed. More action here, and lesser drama. Anyway, please review please!**

 **Warning: Rated M for mature. Character death.**

 **IMPORTANT: Before Naruto x Sakura, there will be minor Naruto x Temari, Naruto x Hanabi, Naruto x Mei, and Naruto x Samui.**

 **(Phantom Master)**

 _Konoha was once a legend when it came to the five major powers. Now, they were weak. Their legends of being able to wipe battalions from the face of the earth has passed, and every other major power took advantage of it. How could they not when the reason for Konoha's fall of power was because they treated their only savior as a pariah, and worse of all as an object of their hate._

 _At age 12, Naruto Uzumaki was chased out of Konoha immediately after failing the Genin exams. This led to events that would cause Konoha's fall from power._

 _Mizuki was able to steal the Forbidden Scroll through pure luck and somehow also managed to deliver it to Orochimaru. It had then caused the traitorous Chunin and his former co-worker Iruka their lives._

 _However, with the Forbidden Scroll in the hands of Orochimaru, Konoha had to go to war with Oto just a year after the incident meaning that it was also 13 years after the Kyuubi Attack. That being said, Konoha was outnumbered, but had quality shinobi. They took Oto down, but at high costs._

 _While the war between Oto and Konoha led to Hiruzen Sarutobi and Orochimaru's death and the return of Tsunade and Jiraya, Suna, Iwa, and Kumo saw their chance. This had then caused Konoha to fight wars on three fronts and to enable Danzo to reestablish ROOT. As the four fought, Kiri had an unforeseen factor get them into it quickly._

 _The Kiri Civil War had stopped, and a certain man was removed._

 _Kiri then built its forces over a year of neutrality and finally, the year after building their forces, 15 years after the Kyuubi Attack on Konoha, they joined and managed to bring the entire war into a stalemate._

 _The Fourth Great Shinobi War ended in a silent and fragile cease fire._

 _Shinobi were from then on looked down upon as nothing more than monsters. The Samurai were once again favored by the Daimyo of each land._

 _However…_

"All of that was over a year ago." Sakura says in her ANBU outfit. "Because of the villagers' stupidity, Konoha is now the poorest power." She continues as her ANBU unit stands before her. "This is why our job ever since the end of the war was to gain as much wealth as we could… but from what we can see outside? Shinobi are… no more."

"Not only that, but killing any Samurai will cause the people's distrust to grow even more." Shikamaru says as he enters the briefing making all eyes turn to him. "Hokage-sama has a mission… for all available ANBU."

Sakura nods as she leads her team out.

Once they arrived in the office, they weren't shock to see eight ANBU teams already inside. They were the ninth, and then Tsunade spoke.

"As you all know of Konoha's blunder of Naruto Uzumaki, I will get to the point. While we were preoccupied with the other nations during the war, Naruto has gotten stronger and is said to be using the name of Phantom."

A few of the ANBU whisper amongst themselves, all those whispering being veterans. People like Sakura didn't know what was going on, not even Shikamaru and Tsunade.

"ANBU, can you explain why some of you are like this?"

The whispers stop. No one volunteered to speak.

"GOD! DAMMIT! SPEAK OR I—"

"Phantom, specifically Phantom Master, was a rogue ANBU who was wiped from our ANBU history." Kakashi says as he walks out from the shadows. "I, and a few other veterans, was placed on a few missions with him, along with a few other… questionable ANBU agents." He says making all eyes turn to him, and the heads of the veterans shook ferociously, trying their best to tell him to stop. "No, let Hokage-sama know why we fear Phantom so much."

The veteran ANBU look at each other before nodding in defeat. "Just know that if you continue, you will bring the wrath of the Phantom upon us."

"Not us. The entire world." Another veteran, this one being Yamato, speaks.

Kakashi nods. "Phantom was… demonic, to say the least."

 _A man's eyes roll back. The body flops onto the ground dead._

"He kills with such efficiency that he was what many of us called the true ANBU."

 _A woman's body falls onto the floor with a thud. Its head was missing._

"Over time, some ANBU grew jealous, and with the approval of Sandaime-sama and Danzo-san at that time, they were given orders to end Phantom."

 _Five men clutch their throats as they begin to float._

"It was a massacre. Phantom left us with a warning that night."

 _"You will see Phantom again. But the next time, it won't be me. Pray your village will not do anything else stupid, otherwise it will burn. You will then see why I am not an animal like you, but a being."_

"Unfortunately for us, he may have chosen Naruto. Who better to destroy Konoha than its former savior?"

 _"Phantom is an entity. He need not be animate or present. But the next one, I promise will be your worst nightmare, or your best friend."_

"I wouldn't be surprised if Naruto grew stronger…" Kakashi pauses.

 _A village burns as a man walks through its bloodstained streets._

"Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if Naruto was the one who led us all to a stalemate."

 **(TBC)**

 **So, what did you guys think? As you've noticed, this story seems to have a much darker tone than Finding Love. In fact, the romance of Naruto and Sakura will be… well, to put simply? Complicated.**

 **This story will be longer than Finding Love, or equal in length, but the chapter lengths will stay the same, shorter, or only a page longer. FYI: taking away A/Ns make the story 2-3 pages only. Sometimes 1, maximum in Finding Love was 4 I think.**

 **Anyway, please review, tell me your thoughts and questions. Also, no flames. Flame yourself if you wanna flame, but don't flame others unless you're not raised right.**

 **Only negative reviews allowed are constructive criticism. Also, if the review is positive, please don't just say "nice" or "next chap", but instead tell me what you liked and I'll see if I can keep it, improve it, or if it's only applicable to certain chapters/stories.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Peace out!**

 **Finished on January 9, 2017| Philippines| 21:26 hours. (Publishing time not included)**


	2. A Warning to the Raikage and Kumo

**Started on January 10, 2017| Philippines| 20:33 Hours**

 **Well folks, thanks to those who reviewed. So, with that being said, let's get on with the story.**

 **Oh wait, remember how this is a dark story? Yeah, I mean it, this will contain themes that were not present in Finding Love so don't expect this to be all sweet and overly heavy in drama.**

 **(Phantom Master)**

 _"Sensei, what is an entity?"_

 _A young man at the age of sixteen chuckles. He then replies caringly. "An entity, my boy, is what one might call an existence. It is there, even if you don't believe in it. It is there, even if you cannot see it. It is there even if you cannot touch it."_

 _"Okay, but how about in a shorter version?"_

 _The man sighs and speaks. "I'll tell you if promise me to read, eat healthy, and do everything I tell you, okay?"_

 _The boy grunts at his young sensei and sighs in defeat. "Fine…"_

 _The teen chuckles before answering with a faraway look in his eyes. "Naruto, an entity simply… exists."_

Naruto's eyes shoot open. His body cold to the touch even as he looks down to see Mei lying on top of him, naked. He sighs as he feels his member still inserted in her and slowly removes himself from her. The two had a complicated relationship. They were fuck buddies, to put bluntly, but getting specific would have Naruto as Mei's master, and Mei as Naruto's informant on the activities of Kiri.

"Mei, I'm leaving." Naruto says as he stands making the woman groan in displeasure.

Mei sits up letting the blanket fall off her. "Will I see you again?"

Naruto keeps silent as he puts his clothes on. "Unlikely." He says after using a black ANBU cloak to hide what he was wearing underneath. "Don't forget. If you cross me, I will kill you, _and_ destroy Kiri."

Mei nods. She knew full well that Naruto meant what he said. He wiped out half her forces in a month after she disobeyed him once, and it was just done as a warning. She would not dare want see him angered to the fullest.

"Good day, Mizukage." Naruto says before fading away.

Mei shivers as the cool air brushes against her skin. She didn't know what would happen, but all she did know was that it was all thanks to that blonde teen, one she would consider a man, that Kiri got back up. If it wasn't for her carelessness, Kiri would have won. But she disobeyed, and she paid the price.

Elsewhere in Kumo, Killer Bee and his team were strolling down the streets. No one ever noticed a man clad in black fade into existence on a roof a few blocks away.

Then again, that was how Phantom worked.

"So… this was the village that tried to take Hinata?" Naruto mumbles, this being his first time inside Kumo. "I should thank Samui for letting me place that mark on her during the war. I mean, she was tough, but…" He mutters to himself before jumping away just in time to dodge a sword swing from a BOLT agent. "But I guess my musing will have to wait." He says before catching the blade with two fingers as it was heading for his head.

"State your business." The BOLT agent, Kumo's version of ANBU demanded.

Naruto wasn't stupid. He knew that now the BOLT was trying to buy time. _"I guess I'll entertain them a little."_ He thinks and then smirks. "Why, to check on my girl. Is that a problem?"

Before the BOLT agent could reply, Naruto raised his free hand and spoke. "Then again, I guess having someone who could stop your swords with his bare hands is a problem now isn't it?"

"What the hell is going on here?"

Naruto smiles as he turns to face the Raikage. "Ah, Ay-san. You still wish to obtain the Byakugan, yes?"

"I have no—"

"Need to answer me? Yes, I know. However, my advice is you choose your next answers wisely since the answer you gave me was proof enough that you do still want it."

Ay grits his teeth, but before he could clobber Naruto into the afterlife, something in him made him stop. _"Something is… wrong here… Very wrong."_

"I see you've noticed." Naruto says with a chuckle as he lets go of the sword and walks to the edge of the roof. "I commend you though. Not everyone who has such impulsiveness listens to their survival instinct."

"You dare—"

"Enough." Ay says to his BOLT. "Stand down. You couldn't take him on even if you tried."

The BOLT then stutters something incomprehensible, but a glare from his Kage shut him up.

"Oh?" Naruto lets out as he turns, his position still on the edge. "Well then, why don't we talk like civilized people inside an office, yes?"

With a grunt, Ay nods and uses the Shunshin on himself and Naruto to teleport them into his office. "So what business do you have?"

"Why, I'm glad you asked!" Naruto cheers before his face turns serious. "I know you want Konoha to be burning." He then walks around the desk, which really unsettled Ay. "I also know that it was you who wanted Hinata." He then throws a file onto the desk. "That is from one of my sources in Konoha. Like what you see?"

Ay opens it and he admits that seeing Hinata as she was now was a turn on. Her breast were huge for her age, and her ass? Well, all in all, Ay thought Hinata had a perfect body.

Naruto smirks. "I'll take the bulge in your pants as a yes." He says before he glares daggers at Ay and the file burns away. "However! As Kumo tried to kidnap my mother when she was younger, I'll make sure you never get anything from Konoha."

"Listen here boy! What I want, I get!" Ay shouts as he practically bursts from his seat. "BOLT may not be able to handle you, but I sure as hell—"

"Can never handle me." Naruto says plainly with a smirk. "You have no idea who I am."

…

…

"Restrain him!"

Naruto sighs as Ten BOLT agents surround him. He then looks Ay in the eye and asks, "How much do you care for your forces?" After all, Ay did just say BOLT could not handle him.

One BOLT agent is sent flying into a wall, blood clearly leaking down his back.

"Do you even bother with them?" Naruto asks as another BOLT screams as he is suddenly flung into the ceiling where his body then falls headless making the remaining eight tense. Naruto then laughs making Ay twitch. "Let me show you…"

The remaining BOLT draw their swords and attack. Six made it.

"The power of _my_ Phantom."

Silence…

Not even a single grunt is heard as six out of the eight fall onto the ground dead.

"Im-Im-Impossible!" One of the remaining BOLT agents manage to stutter in horror as his hands shake. His partner was no better. "Phantom—"

"Died over a year ago?" Naruto asks with a raised brow before he begins to chuckle darkly. "Ah yes… the avatar of Phantom did die over a year ago." Naruto then looks at the two with a sickly sweet smile and then asks, "Would you two want to find out?"

The two slashed their own throats leaving Ay with ten less BOLT agents than he had at first. The man was furious, but Naruto didn't care. However, the Raikage spoke, this time more cautious. "What do you want?"

"What I want, you will know in time." Naruto says as he heads to the door. "Tell me, Ay, did you ever hear of Phantom before?"

"The name, yes. Why? Are you some sort of legend?"

Naruto snorts before walking away. "I need not explain myself to someone ignorant of my existence." He takes a step and stops mid-stride to look back and say, "I'll be back one more time. If by then you have nothing to offer me, Kumo will burn. If you have nothing to satisfy me, Kumo will burn. Most of all, if you fail to understand what I am, you will die, your people will suffer, and you will be remembered as _the man who abandoned his people to the hands of death_. Think about it. Maybe, just maybe, you can save Kumo."

"But why are you doing this?"

Naruto gives a dark smile and gives only one response. "Why? Well, I'm just bored."

 **(TBC)**

 **As you saw, Naruto is more on the evil side now, but he isn't all evil. But one can argue. After all, who else want to destroy a nation simply because he was bored, besides a mad man or an evil man?**

 **But was that really Naruto's reason? Or, does he have a motive?**

 **Until next time, and please review!**

 **Finished on January 12, 2017| Philippines| 03:39 hours**


	3. When You Don't Heed Warnings

**Started on January 12, 2017| Philippines| 20:56 hours**

 **Well… I don't really have anything important to say in this chapter, except for a thank you to those who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story.**

 **Onto the chapter!**

 **(Phantom Master)**

 _"What do you know about Phantom?"_

 _An ANBU agents remains silent as his mask is removed._

 _"Let me rephrase;_ who _is Phantom?"_

 _To the surprise of the captors, the ANBU laughs like a lunatic for a full minute before chuckling and then answering. "Phantom?" He grins as he leans against his seat. His arms bound behind him with chakra seals. "Phantom is… a ghost."_

Naruto glides through the streets of Kumo. His destination was the gate, but after he left the Raikage's office, four squads of BOLT agents began to chase him.

"Raiton—"

"Phantom Skill: Ghost." Naruto mutters and just in the nick of time as a bolt of lightning literally passes through him. "Phantom Skill: False Sight." He mutters.

This time he jumps away as the BOLT agents continue to run through the streets throwing jutsu after jutsu, shuriken after shuriken, and even cutting up a few civilians with their swords.

Naruto chuckles as he leaves the village and heads to the forested areas nearing Konoha. One he is in an area he deems safe enough, he stops and listens for any off sound. Finding none, he gets settled in and scouts the area around it.

Night comes and Naruto gets ready to sleep when he hears a shallow set of steps.

"Phantom skill set activate: Precognition." Naruto mutters and his eyes while his brows furrow. He gives a small smirk accompanied by, "Hmph" and then goes to sleep as he leans against a tree.

 _A man with silver hair sits on a throne. His eyes dull of life, but filled with compassion for the one before him. "Do you know why we aren't human, Shiro?"_

 _A boy with white hair shakes his head at this._

 _"Because of our power."_

 _"What do you mean, father?"_

 _The man stands as he walks over to his son. "Our power is dangerous. For every user, there is a price."_

 _Shiro nods, although he doesn't really understand._

 _"Shiro, tell me, if you could have power greater than mine, what would you give up?"_

 _Shiro raises a brow. He didn't understand. "What do you mean, father? I've never seen you use—"_

 _"My power, Shiro, is to be able to sense all things within the castle. I gave up my sight for this. What will yours be?"_

 _Shiro remains silent. He thinks. After a full minute, he smiles up to his father and answers. "I would give up my sense of hearing."_

 _The man smiles. "Good… hopefully no one will break the chain."_

 _"Chain, father?"_

 _"You will understand when you are older."_

Naruto's vision blurs before finally understanding that their body now stands in a clearing with three bodies bleeding and dying. One other person, however, is still standing. Naruto smiles as he recognizes her.

"Samui, glad to see you again."

Samui grits her teeth before flicker out of existence.

Naruto hums before spinning, backhanding Samui in the process. "Could you please try something more… oh I don't know, original?" Naruto mocks with a smirk as Samui crashes into a tree.

The blonde woman coughs out blood. Before staggering onto her feet. "Because of you…" She whispers. "Because of you…" She says louder. "Because of you! BOLT was disbanded!"

Naruto was unfazed.

Samui didn't bother, finally losing her cool. "Kumo was destroyed! Civilians and Shinobi fought each other! Do you know how many lives you took?! How many people—"

"Exactly 1,451 lives, but those three included make that 1,454 now." Naruto answers before ducking under a sloppy punch. "Well, at least you chose to try and surprise me from the front this time, but still unoriginal." He comments as he stands tall.

Samui grits her teeth, but she suddenly bends forward before falling onto the ground clutching her stomach. Her eyes linger on Naruto for a little while before she succumbs to unconsciousness.

"Pity…" Naruto says before turning to leave. "I did like you at one point, but you have no idea what I sacrificed for this power."

Naruto then hears in his thoughts a memory he chose to forget. _"Now then, Naruto… what will your sacrifice be?"_

 **(TBC)**

 **Yeah, pretty much it for now. Kinda rushed, I know, but how do you like my play on "How to get your enemies to turn on themselves" kinda thing?**

 **Anyway, review please. Hopefully no flames.**

 **Finished on January 14, 2017| Philippines| 9:18 hours**


	4. The Caravan and the Ronin

**Started on January 14, 2017| Philippines| 13:00 hours**

 **As you can see, I try to explain some things like back stories when I first start chapters. I kinda like it. Do you?**

 **An Important note, a Yari is a Japanese spear used during the Sengoku Jidai. If you google it, you will find pictures of two-bladed Yari, tri-bladed Yari, but the most common being a single bladed Yari.**

 **Total War Shogun 2 (Sengoku Jidai) references will be present. Especially the Kisho Ninja.**

 **Anyway, let's begin.**

 **(Phantom Master)**

 _"Master, what was that? How did you do it?"_

 _"Huh? Do what, Kuro-kun?" A man with blue hair asks a boy with black hair. The man was wearing a dark blue cloak over him while his movements were fast enough that no one really saw his hands whenever he would attack._

 _"How… how did you defeat me while I attacked you while you were asleep?" The boy asks with a pout._

 _The man smiles. "So you noticed?"_

 _"Yeah! And how did you fight while you were asleep anyway?!"_

 _The man chuckles before asking, "Do you know what I sacrificed for this power?"_

 _The boy looks at the man before finally realizing something. "Master, why do you always wear a cloak?"_

 _The man smiles as he removes his cloak with his left hand to show a hanging sleeve on the right. "My brother, the wielder of Phantom before me, sacrificed his left hand. I sacrificed my right. As for how I defeated you while my mind was asleep?" He pauses and smiles in amusement at the boy's look of anticipation and adoration. "Phantom skill set: Precognition."_

 _"Uh… what's that?"_

 _"It automatically allows me to defend myself while I'm asleep allowing me to still gain much needed rest. Not only that, but as you saw, my eyes were open making my opponent think that they were fighting me while I was awake. At least if they aren't that perceptive." He pauses as he thinks on what to say next. "Only Phantom wielders who haves sacrificed something can use this, and even more techniques are unlocked as each generation of Phantom wielders pass. However… A Phantom Master is someone even I can't compete against… and you were the son of the last Phantom master. He was called Shiro."_

Naruto's eyes flutter open. He takes only a few seconds before his entire body readjusts to its surroundings. It was a dark night out and the starts and moon did not shine. Yet even so, Naruto could catch the faint glow of torches being used.

A caravan.

The blonde man walks towards it and when he finally arrives at a distance where he can see what the caravan looked like, he was pleasantly surprised to see that they were a group of traders with some hired Ronin. From what he could guess with what they were wearing, they were merchants heading to Suna. Not finding any problem delaying his trip to Konoha, he goes in to introduce himself.

"Good evening. I believe you are all heading to Suna?"

The group of Ronin tense at this making Naruto raise his hands to show he meant no harm. "State your business." A Ronin demands.

"My business is my own. However, I am heading to Suna as well… that is, if my assumption of how your traders dress should be correct."

"We are…" The Ronin says but doesn't lower his guard. In fact, he unsheathes his sword. "However, I've been through enough to know you are a trained Shinobi."

At this Naruto laughed.

The traders and everyone else looked at him in confusion.

"Sorry, sorry." Naruto says after calming down. "It's just… I'm no Shinobi. Just a person who got removed from their village."

"I see… and why should I let you accompany us?"

Naruto gives him a straight face and then speaks. "Believe it or not, this trail you're using was once used by a forgotten clan. I encountered them once when I was forced to leave, and I thought I'd visit them on my way to Konoha. However, with you guys here heading to Suna, I thought I might as well go there since I was curious of how they've been fairing. Especially with their lack of Samurai and their Shinobi already viewed as monsters."

"You're story doesn't add up. First you tell me that—"

"I was heading to Suna? Yes, I am still heading there. That is, of course, if you will allow me to accompany this caravan. If not, then you will have a hard time fighting off any of the Kisho Ninja still around."

"And what of Konoha?"

"I can make it back alone. I'll stick to you guys for free protection, as long as we're heading to Suna."

The Ronin looks back to his men, then to the traders, and nods. "Very well."

Naruto nods. He already knew the unasked question of "why should we trust you", but he guessed it wouldn't be right to discuss it in public. Not like he'd harm them if they didn't do anything against him.

And so, a week passed until they finally arrived in Suna. They didn't arrive without incident, however, as on their third day together, they were attacked by Kisho Ninja. It was only thanks to Naruto that no one died, although there were a few who were injured, but nothing major.

Elsewhere, inside Konoha, the ANBU were getting their gear ready. It was silent. Only when they were given very hard missions were ANBU ever silent in prepping their gear. However, that was only a very small portion of the reason for the silence.

In the gear room were the nine of the available active ANBU teams with twenty reserves getting ready as well. If they were normal Shinobi, this silence would be considered normal, but they weren't. They were the best of the best, and yet they were being sent in such a large force.

 _"Listen up."_ A male speaks through the speakers. _"Your mission is to capture an entire BOLT squad alive. They were last spotted near our borders. However, there were eight squads spotted. Their current numbers are unknown. Good luck."_

Back with Naruto, the blonde man is walking the streets of Suna. He then goes into a nearby bar where he finds one Temari Sabaku in her black outfit that he found rather good on her. And for the first time, he actually had a romantic interest in a woman.

 **(TBC)**

 **I'm gonna stop here for now. Next chap should show some Naruto x Temari that was different from Naruto x Samui and Naruto x Mei. However, do not forget that this is still a Naruto x Sakura. As for Naruto x Hanabi, it's coming.**

 **Please review!**


	5. Naruto's year in Suna

**Started on January 16, 2017| Philippines| 13:01 hours**

 **Well people, hopefully I can keep the Naruto x Temari to only this chap, if not then 2 chapters max. This is, after all, a Naruto x Sakura and even before that couple will start, there will be a Naruto x Hanabi. Of as to how Naruto x Hanabi will work, you'll have to see.**

 **Speaking of which, I will purposely rush the Naruto x Temari as it is not the main pairing.**

 **It's odd though. I searched a few years back and saw that Suna, Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa had ANBU names like BOLT for Kumo, ROCK for Iwa, and ANBU for Konoha, but I can't seem to find it. Well, I guess I'll have to make it up now. Besides, fanfiction so no real worries.**

 **(Phantom Master)**

 _Kuro, now a grown man, stands in a cave. Behind him was a boy with a mask. However, before them was a skeleton in old samurai robes. In sign language, Kuro said,_ "This is Shiro. He gave up his sense of hearing. His father gave up his sense of sight. As no Phantom is able to give in their sense of touch completely, I gave up my ability to talk. What will yours be?"

 _"Master… I would give up my sense of smell."_

 _Once again, the man speaks through sign language._ "Until the true Phantom Master shall come, we shall give up what we can so that he may bring this world justice."

 _"Master, I don't believe in this world. Not anymore."_

 _Kuro gives a small smile before nodding. He didn't need to show he agreed. He could see it in the boy's eyes. The boy would be more powerful than him, just as he was more powerful than his ancestors._ "Very good, Gurei." _He said through sign language before they left the cave._

 _Yet, before they left, Kuro asked in sign language,_ "Do you know what the true purpose of Phantom Skill Set: Precognition is?" _He smiled when he saw the boy shake his head._

 _"No…"_

Naruto was practically eye-raping Temari right then and there. At least that was how it would look to most people.

A trained DUNE, Suna's version of ANBU, however, would notice that instead of just checking Temari out for the woman's looks, Naruto was also checking if she was trained.

And she was trained well, being a DUNE herself.

Naruto hesitates. He could confront her now, or simply keep out. Yet, as much as he wanted to talk to her, his Phantom senses began to set in. "Phantom Skill Set: Precognition." Naruto mutters as he takes a seat next to Temari. His eyes glowed silver for a mere second before returning to normal. He grins.

"Temari-Nee-chan, Father wants to speak with you."

All eyes except for Naruto's turn in horror to the owner of the voice.

"G-Gaara?"

 _"Phantom Skill Set: Precognition; ten seconds."_ Naruto whispers and his eyes glow an ominous silver before he turns to face Gaara. They glow was still there. "Hello, Tanuki. Oh yes, my friend wanted to say high. He said that maybe you'd let your host sleep, Shukaku."

People gasped as DUNE agents, Temari included, had their skills ready.

Gaara's eyes were wide. "M-Mother… Mother asked for his name." He managed to get out before backing away slowly.

"Tell this 'Mother' of yours Kurama says hi." Naruto finishes before dissipating into black smog.

It wouldn't be a week before someone saw him again.

Yet elsewhere, the ANBU sent to confront the BOLT units have return with grim results.

"What do you mean by they surrendered immediately?"

"Tsunade-sama, they were seeking Asylum here in Konoha." Shikamaru says. "It was unbelievable. They were all shaken, they—"

"Shikamaru!" Tsunade calls out. "This isn't like you! What the hell happened there?!"

The ANBU looked at each other before Sakura spoke. "The BOLT units said… it was all the work of Phantom."

 **{"The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting." – Sun Tzu}**

It was beautiful in Suna. The moon was out, the stars decorated the sky, and the cool breeze was pleasing. Yet for one person, it was to be disrupted.

"So, you're really the daughter of the Kazekage, huh?" Naruto asks.

Temari gasps before grabbing one of her smaller fans from her desk and aims for Naruto's neck.

Naruto catches wrist before spinning her and pinning her onto her room's wall. He pins her other wrist to avoid any further possible attacks and he also makes sure that her legs couldn't hit his crotch. That meant they were both in a compromising position.

"Let go of—"

"Before you finish that sentence, is your brother sleeping better now?"

Temari stops struggling and looks Naruto in the eye, and for the first time notices what he was wearing. "ANBU?"

"Answer the question and I'll answer yours. DUNE."

Temari grits her teeth and nods. "He is…"

Naruto nods and his muscles tense. "I'll let you go now. I just want to talk. Is that fine?" Naruto asks and he does as he said after seeing Temari nod. Once he let go, he was surprised to actually see Temari not attacking him. "Interesting. You're the first to not attack me after that."

Temari huffs before crossing her hands over under her breasts. "I know full well of what I'm capable of."

Naruto nods before noticing something he didn't a little while ago. "Man, maybe I should have come here a little later… or earlier, depending on what you like to wear when you sleep."

Hearing Naruto's comment, Temari looked down just as a cool breeze wrapped around her. She was in a mad blush when she realized she was just in her bra and panties.

"Purple suits you." Naruto comments before ducking under a fist. "Oh come on. That was a compliment wasn't it?" He tilted his body to the side to dodge another punch before sighing and pinning Temari to the wall again. "You know, you should really let me explain."

Temari grumbles something under breath as she blushes up a storm. She calms down and is once again allowed to move by the man in front of her.

"Still…"

Temari looks up only to lock eyes with the man.

"You're beautiful." Naruto says with a smile before going over to the window. He never noticed Temari blush deeper than before. "As for your question? My Master was ANBU… former ANBU. My life story is complicated, if that's what you wanted to know…" He looks back at her and smiles. "I'll be by the park every day from one three in the afternoon until six. I'll be leaving at the end of the week."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Temari asks, having already changed.

Naruto gives a small smile. "Because I like you, and I'm hoping to get to know you."

The woman snorts. "In bed?"

A soft chuckle emanates from the man, but he shakes his head. "Although that would be a bonus, I've slept with many women before. One being the Mizukage… and for the first time, I think I found someone I might want to have a serious relationship with."

Temari raises a brow at this. This really got her curious. "Why now?"

"Who knows?" Naruto says more than asks. He then climbs onto the window and looks at the sky. The beautiful moonlight shines against his skin. "I'll be waiting until then."

 _Gurei, now 17 years old, stood over Kuro's body. His sacrifice to learn one of the most powerful Phantom Skills ever was not in vain. However, it didn't satisfy him. His next words spoke of why. "Precognition was never to allow me to defend myself while sleeping… but it instead flashes all possible future scenarios that may or may not happen. This was how we were able to live so long, isn't it… master?"_

 _Kuro just lied there, lifeless._

 _"May this cursed world be purged by our final successor." He said before leaving, the area around him being littered with thousands of dead bodies, comrades and enemies alike._

It took three days before Naruto and Temari saw each other again.

The woman was the one who sought out the man. At first it was because she was curious. The fact of him liking her didn't weird her out, and the fact that he understood she didn't like him back was also a bonus for their growing friendship.

It took five months of them getting to know each other before Temari fell for Naruto. It was hard, considering Suna considered Naruto to be and enemy, or at the very least a threat. Yet somehow, Temari had managed to convince her father of Naruto's possible use, not that she planned on letting him fight for Suna.

As a DUNE, Temari saw that Suna was falling. It would only be a matter of time. Of course, Naruto never told her about him being Phantom. That being said, all of Phantom's activities stopped. People in Konoha, and even a few everywhere else were still hearing whispers about Phantom, but they were rumors. Some tried to imitate Phantom to gain fame, but they were quickly silenced through one way or another. It wasn't like they could fight the way Phantom fought anyway.

As for Naruto and Temari being together inside Suna? Well, due to their relationship, it had positive effects on Gaara. For that, the Kazekage was grateful. He loved Gaara, but with how Shukaku was, he was forced to treat Gaara like a tool. With all those having happened, Suna viewed Naruto as a welcome person by the end of the seventh month of him being in Suna; two months after he and Temari started dating. The Kazekage often joked about allowing Temari to marry Naruto, but he was also partially serious.

Over time, Naruto chose to go on escort missions with the Caravan he entered Suna with. And the effect was unbelievable. The Caravan and their Ronin eventually decided their name their Caravan as the Desert Phantoms. It was at first meant as a joke, but when Naruto told them, guided them, and taught them of safer, yet faster routes to trade in desert, it became a reality. No bandit could ever find them until they were outside Suna's walls. They eventually asked Naruto if he could find them something to do once they were done with trading. They didn't push, of course, but they were still hopeful Naruto would accept. Caravan work was pretty tiresome after all.

And so, finally, a year passed since Naruto entered Suna. Things were going great. Thanks to the blonde and his caravan work, Suna was keeping on its feet even with Samurai roaming the streets.

However, it was finally time for the Caravan and their Ronin to retire from their caravan work.

It was at this time that Naruto would share his power, but not out of choice, but out of vengeance.

 **(TBC)**

 **Well, there you guys go. My rushed version of a possible Naruto x Temari universe. Pity, I grew fond of Temari, but this again is a Naruto x Sakura.**

 **Next Chap we'll have the last run of Naruto x Temari in this story, then after that we'll see what Konoha will be doing.**

 **Anyway, please review.**

 **Finished on January 17, 2017| Philippines| 11:14 hours**


	6. I Offer You Power, Ronin

**Started on January 17, 2017| Philippines| 15:22 hours**

 **I'm back. Not much to say here really so I'll just get on with this. A longer A/N will be present at the bottom though.**

 **(Phantom Master)**

Naruto and Temari were walking down the streets of Suna with Temari having her arms around Naruto's. They walked down the street quietly, both enjoying their time together.

 _"Do you know our flaw, Jubei?"_

 _"Flaw, Master?"_

The two enter their house just before night managed to set in.

 _"Yes, the flaw of Phantom Masters."_

 _"No, none that I know of. I mean, a flaw aside from our sacrifices, that is."_

Temari removes her dress as she pushes and kisses Naruto into their room.

 _"It is the fact that we are weak when it comes to love."_

Naruto kisses Temari with such passion that Temari moans into it before they have their arms around each other.

 _"Love? How so?"_

"Nah… Nah-ru… Naru-tooooh!" Temari squirms as she hugs Naruto as the blonde male fondles her breasts.

 _"Because for a Phantom, there can only be one true love. However, unlike us who are always following our lineage by blood, our soulmate doesn't."_

Naruto growls as he pushes Temari onto the bed, the moonlight making the woman more gorgeous in his eyes.

 _"Do you know why it's our only true weakness?"_

Temari kisses Naruto as she removes his shirt.

 _"It is because there is only one thing Phantoms can never give up when it comes to someone they love."_

The passion rises as each desperately try to kiss the other as passionately yet as roughly as they can.

 _"Their humanity."_

A new dawn breaks. Naruto wakes from the steamy night filled with passion. He isn't surprised to see Temari already gone. She was a DUNE after all. That being said, Naruto got up to do his morning routine. To shower, change clothes into his ANBU armor, and to cook and eat breakfast took him only an hour and thirty.

The peace didn't last as Naruto raises a brow when he hears the desperate knocking on the door. And he was just cleaning the table too.

"I'll be a mo—"

"NARUTO-SAMA! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

From the tome of the man's voice, Naruto knew it was urgent and quickly went to open the door. It was one of the Ronin. "What is it?"

"We… we just got word that Temari-san has been sent on an escort mission to Konoha! They were ambushed!"

Naruto grit his teeth but managed to keep himself in check. "Who?"

"You won't like it sir… Iwa and Kiri—" The man couldn't finish his sentence as Naruto immediately vanishes into a swirl of wind. "He… he knows… how to use the Shinobi arts?"

The whiskered man, on the other hand, bursts into the Kage room and instantly releases an inhuman amount of KI. "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU—"

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?!" The Kazekage shouts back before Naruto could finish. "I was hesitant, dammit! I even told her she could stay with YOU! I fucking KNOW what you are! SHE ALSO knows what you are!"

Naruto grits his teeth as his clenches his fists. "Then why—"

"I had my reasons, but she truly had feelings for you." The Kazekage answers immediately, barely calm, but still calmer than just a while ago. "Naruto… there were only four people on her team, herself included." The man pauses before slumping into his seat. "Gaara was not with her... I didn't want to take any chances…"

The blonde man snorts as he crosses his arms. He looks the Kage in the eye, but the man interrupts him before he could even speak.

"Phantom, I want to make a deal…"

"A deal?" Naruto asks. He was wary of this man. How could he not after what just happened?

The Kage nods. "I want you to get Temari back… and if she is still alive and well, fight with us… if not then… I guess it really was time that the age of Shinobi were to end."

Naruto then asks cautiously, "What do you mean?"

"Destroy this world of Shinobi. I have grown tired of it. Destroy it. As for Suna… what you do with Suna will be up to you. Just know that no matter the outcome, I won't be here anymore. I've failed. I—"

"Shut up." Naruto says flatly. "I don't want to hear your whining. You do know the costs for making a deal with Phantom, don't you?"

"Souls."

"But not the soul of the one to made the deal unless you yourself volunteer."

"You can have my soul and the entire Suna if you want."

"I shall have your soul." Naruto states firmly. "As for your village? We shall see; depending on Temari's condition." Naruto finishes with cold glare before leaving.

Having reached the village gates, Naruto goes to transform into his Phantom form, but a voice from behind stops him. "Naruto!" He hears and turns. He is surprised to see the group of Ronin from the Caravan arrive. They were all dressed in black armless cloaks that wrapped around them but were only slightly parted for an ease in drawing their blades. "What is it?" Naruto asks.

"We came to help. We may be Ronin, but we've had our own share dealing with elite Shinobi. Especially from Iwa."

Naruto ignores them but is soon stopped when a Ronin appears directly in front of him.

"There is a reason for why we were Ronin." The man says as he places a black straw hat over his head. "We were Samurai who understood the usefulness of the Shinobi arts."

Naruto grit his teeth again. The more he delayed, the greater the chance of failing to save Temari. But he still needed to know. "What can you do?"

""The basics. Nothing else much aside from walking on walls and water and being able to teleport short distances."

"All of you?"

"Yes, all of us."

Naruto lets out a sigh before nodding. "Fine, but I won't wait. You and your men better keep up."

"One more thing." The man says making Naruto turn. He throws the blonde another of their outfit. "Put it on. We can't have the enemy knowing who is who."

Naruto nods and they head out.

As they ran at their to shinobi speed, Naruto was surprised that they could keep up.

It took an hour for them to arrive at the scene.

When they arrived, they were all shocked to see that there were bodies that littered the entire place. What was odd, however, was that most seemed to have already been decayed.

"Ronin—"

"Call me Shin." One man says. "I'm one of their four leaders."

"I'm Sen." Another man says. "The two others are back at Suna prepping for an invasion just in case. With the confusion of what will happen to Temari-san, we can't be too safe… No offense."

"None taken." Naruto says as he looks at the bodies. "Your thoughts?"

"We've worked with powerful people before—"

"You mean the Emperor." Naruto cuts them off. "Shin, Sen, and I'm guessing the other two are Gu and Mi? Yeah, the Shinsengumi, assassins under the Emperor… or should I use death squad instead?"

The Ronin look at each other before nodding. "Whichever you prefer."

Naruto nods. "Now that that's settled, let's get back to business."

Sen nods. "Yes, well, as I was saying, we've worked with the powerful before and we sure as hell did not see anything of this scale."

Naruto takes a deep breath before releasing it. "Then you don't know what you're heading into."

Shin narrows his eyes. "And you do?"

"While it hasn't been confirmed, there was once a rumor of a Jutsu that would allow the dead to rise. So long as the caster was alive, the dead would obey him, but if he died… well, there would be no such thing as allies. Thankfully…" Naruto pauses as he bends over one of the dead with a wound to the heart. "This was not caused by a virus I saw once… but that's for another time."

"So what now?"

Naruto closes his eyes and in the silence, he searches for Temari's Chakra signature. His eyes snap open as he starts his stride towards her. "Stick to the trees." He orders.

The Ronin didn't question him. They did as told and followed Naruto by the trees towards Temari's location. Once there, they all knew that whatever would happen to Suna was now out of their hands.

Naruto stood silent as his gaze hovered above Temari who was barely alive with semen leaking out from her mouth, pussy, and ass. "Who?"

Temari just smiled and reached up to Naruto. "Make them pay…"

"Who?" Naruto whispered as took Temari's hand in his, knelt down, and placed the hand on his cheek.

"Iwa…. And Kiri…my team was also…"

Naruto nods. He didn't need her to finish. He already saw the three other bodies. The girl was dead with her pussy being ripped and bloodied. She was only 12 for fuck sake. The two boys died in a blissful state, their dicks limp, but their bodies showed them to have their life sucked out of them.

"Can you—"

Temari shakes her head. She knew she was gone. She was a lost cost now… "I always knew what you were… and I still love you…" She tries to smile as she sees Naruto grit his teeth. "Didn't you know? Phantom was the most powerful being to exist after the gods if you believe in them… or in a God… so… Nature created the others to balance it out."

Naruto remains silent. After those words left Temari's mouth, he didn't bother anymore. His eyes cold as steel, his hand cold as ice, his breath as toxic as miasma.

Temari was dead. Suna, Iwa, and Kiri would pay dearly.

"Ronin." He starts. "I offer you power. Lesser than mine, but greater than those of Shinobi. Do you accept? This is a one-time offer."

Shin speaks immediately. "And what would you gain from this?"

"Nothing… but if I could, I would wish to gain your allegiance."

"In short… you will have your own army of Phantoms?" Sen asks, not liking it one bit.

"Yes. However, if you so wish it, you may go free, but be aware that abuse of my power will not be tolerated as only those under me, and myself will be allowed to abuse it."

"How much time do we have to decide?"

Naruto looks to the surrounding trees locking eyes with every one of them. "Half an hour."

Yet elsewhere in Konoha was Sakura Haruno. She sat on a medical bed with a bandaged arm. How she got here was all thanks to an ambush. They were supposed to take over an escort mission from Suna with the ceasefire, but then Suna attacked them.

"I read your report." A man in an ANBU uniform comes in. The ANBU Head Commander. "What I can say is, this was not Suna."

"But—"

The ANBU Head raises a hand to stop her. "I guess it was time you and everyone that survived understood something about our little world and Phantom."

 **(TBC)**

 **Well! There you have it! Another chap out and DAMN! It has been a while. So anyway, as you've noticed, I'm finally acting on the Supernatural genre of this story.**

 **It will take a while for me to update this since school will be a hassle and I can't afford to fail. Literally. I'm going broke. Plus, it's hard to be a working student in my school because of our school regulations, AND the bombardment of assignments and performance and product tasks.**

 **Anyway, I'll be working on either a new fic (plot bunny for now) or continuing one of my older ones… maybe. We'll see.**

 **Please review guys! Also, just to be clear, the only time I won't reply to reviews is when I don't see them (server errors) or when they appear as Guests. Since this is still on going, give suggestions, comments, even rate, but just don't flame. Creative criticism is allowed, but no flames.**

 **I guess this is it for now! See ya around!**

 **Who know, I might even end up reading some of your stories without knowing, and some of you probably have stories that I already read. HAHAHAHAHA! PEACE!**

 **Finished on January 28, 2017| Philippines| 9:47 hours.**


	7. When You Don't Take the Chance

**Started on January 29, 2017| Philippines| 17:22 hours**

 **Well everyone, I'm back. I've been browsing through the hacked, demo, and full version games of Meet n Fuck and I just fell in love with Annie… the one from The Iron Giant. However, my private virgin life aside, there will be no lemons in this story. Hints, but no lemons…**

 **Also:**

 **Yumi (Japanese bow)**

 **Yari (Japanese spear)**

 **Um… let's stick to that for now. Longer A/N below.**

 **Let us begin.**

 **(Phantom Master)**

 _"What do you mean you're my brother?"_

 _"It is as I said, I am your brother… do you even know who our father was?"_

 _"No one… told me."_

 _"Well, I guess it would make sense. Plus, you're really just a half-brother, but my brother nonetheless."_

 _"Wait… so who was our dad?"_

 _"Minato Namikaze, dear Naruto-kun."_

In war, there was always that distinct sound of dread. For each age was a different sound. The age that was once modern had considered the sound of bombs, helicopters, and gunfire to be the sound of dread. When it passed and man was forced back into the age of swords, they had a new sound of dread. War drums. But that too passed, and then it turned into a march.

Now, however, there was something completely new, or completely lost to human history.

Silence.

It has been over a year since Temari's death, and over that year even civilians started feeling uneasy. Iwa and Kiri were outraged that their shinobi returned to them in pieces. Kunoichi were no exception.

For an entire night, the populace of one village under the protection of Iwa was on edge. Enough so that they even asked for five squads of Shinobi from Iwa.

Then dawn arrived.

The Samurai patrolling the village edges were on edge, and were much more vigilant as a result. So of course, they couldn't help but be alarmed when one of them came rushing into the village shouting that there have been sightings of demons, ghosts, Oni…

Phantoms.

This caused a great stir within the village as they all went to check on what the samurai had said. They were indeed pale when they saw _him_.

About a mile away was none other than Phantom – Naruto Namikaze.

Naruto was clad in black samurai armor with neon orange trimmings. Behind him was a forest. From the forest emerged four people. All wore black samurai armor with identical Oni masks on each of them.

Shin wears a blue Oni mask with his armor having blue trimmings. Sen's unique color is yellow. Gu's unique color was gold, and Mi's was green.

"Brothers, what do you think?"

Shin was the first to speak. "Well, with the forces we've acquired over the year, we can overrun their defenses."

Sen follows. "Plus, with your power, Naruto-sama, we didn't need to worry about creating a vast army."

Gu spoke next. "Indeed. Not to mention, we each have a hundred men under out command."

Mi snorts. "Yeah, and Big Boss over here only has four. And it ain't us."

"You are my generals, Mi-san." Naruto explains with a smile. "The four under me are my personal creations and bodyguards."

Mi sighs before looking to the village. "So, that village contains a total of 900 people, civilians and samurai alike… orders?"

"Open negotiations." Naruto says as he walks forward with a smirk his four brothers following him. "Let us see what they have to offer."

Back in the village, everyone was sweating and swearing. Their history books recognized that outfit. The five men approaching them now were seen only a thousand years ago, before the chakra became available for Ninjutsu.

Before the time of Kaguya.

Of course, while it may have been history, they considered it myth.

Until today.

"Taichou… what should we do?"

The captain sweats. He is clearly nervous. However, he would still need to be strong, more for himself than for his men. "O-Open negotiations."

It takes only twenty minutes for Naruto and his brothers to arrive by the village. It is here the captain also makes a stand for negotiations.

"I—"

"Save it." Naruto says coldly. "You want this village to stay alive with everyone unharmed? Here are my terms. First, you allow my men and I passage. Second, you will fall under my banner and serve me. Third, you will fight alongside me."

"You expect me to abandon my pride as a samurai?!" The Captain asks, almost enraged.

"So be it." Naruto says as he turns away. "Do not say I didn't give you a choice." He says before he and his four friends had teleported back to their forces. The act caused the Samurai and Ashigaru units to stare in shock. More so when a horn was blown. It had signaled the march of a total of 409 men, Naruto and his bodyguards, and his friends included.

On horseback mind you.

"Shin, Sen," Naruto starts as he wears his Oni mask. "Cut off their escape. Have your men use the Phantom Yumi."

Shin and Sen nod before riding toward the back making sure to change course just far enough that the sound of their horse's hooves can still be heard, but at the same time where they can remain undetected. The action would cause the villages to lose their moral as not only would they be assaulted by their senses of false warning, but Naruto's men were already spread thin, yet wide enough, to look like they had more than enough men.

"Gu, Mi, use the Phantom Katana."

"With pleasure." Gu says enthusiastically before charging in. He missed the worried look from Mi, and the narrowing of eyes from Naruto. His men, however, follow immediately letting out a battle cry.

"Mi, I can't promise you anything. As I told all of you yesterday…

 _"You may die tomorrow, any one of you. I am Phantom. I don't need to fear death. However, you on the other hand, just have my powers. And, while you may abuse it, do not forget that you are not like me. You will die in battle or of old age, while I… could live until necessary."_

"With that being said, Mi… try and make sure that you can keep your brother alive. I believe I've trained you enough. Hopefully none of you will be too overconfident."

Mi stares at Naruto before looking to Gu. "Just promise me that if either Gu or I die, you will take care of my men."

"Mi, by the time you die, your men will have given their life to protect you. The same can be said for Gu. Now go. We're wasting daylight here."

Naruto remains as he watches Mi chase after Gu to reinforce the man and said man's troops. The blonde, on the other hand, watches with his four guards who are dressed like him.

It barely passed five minutes when cries from the battlefield escaped Gu and Mi's troops.

Naruto mutters, "Shit." A black pillar of energy bursts from Gu and Mi effectively wiping out anyone within a fifty meter radius. The price to pay was the total disintegration of Gu and Mi. Naruto grits his teeth as the memories of all those who died using the Phantom's power under Gu and Mi flooded his mind. "So Gu was hit first, then Mi second… looks like their trained troops were just too outnumbered here." Naruto mutters out before staring at those that remained.

Around only 500 remained from the village. The majority of which were still armed and ready to fight.

Grunting in annoyance, Naruto raises his hand making the troops stop.

"Flood down from the heavens! Amegakure!" Naruto shouts as the sky suddenly darkens. Rain pours down making his enemies understand what was going to happen next.

"CHARGE!" The somehow still alive captain orders.

Naruto's eyes narrow before summoning two Yari. One into his left grip, the other into his right. "Hyah!" He shouts. His horse gallops towards the enemy, and the enemy charges him when they see that Naruto charged alone.

 _ **"He will win who knows when to fight and when not to fight." (Sun Tzu)**_

Big mistake.

Naruto did the most unexpected. He jumped of his horse while doing a backflip which in turn allowed the enemy to stab his horse.

Only for it to turn to dust.

"Nani?!"

"Phantom Kenjutsu: Twin Yari!" Naruto shouts just as he lands. He lands in a crouch as a sword passes above him. He drops to the ground and spins once allowing his two Yari to trip and cut any within range. Quickly bouncing back up, he throws his Yari into the air and summons another weapon. It was a scythe with a chain hidden within the handle; a Kusarigama. "Phantom Skill Set! False Surrounding!" Naruto shouts as he whips the Kusarigama around him effectively cutting the throats of everyone who approached.

Once the weapon returned to him, he just watches as some run back to the village while others fight each other. "Phantom Style: Tajuu, Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." Naruto says before copies of himself appear back with his four bodyguards. They numbered in the thousands.

"Ruin them." Naruto mutters and his clones charge.

Meanwhile, Sakura Haruno sits on the Godaime Hokage's head with a sigh. "Naruto… are you really Phantom?" She asks no one in particular. She wished she was talking to someone though.

 _"Vampires, Werewolves, Zombies, Ghosts, and them some do exist. They were meant to maintain the balance between the world and Phantom's powers. Some were demons who possess people to try and rule the world, but in the end make Phantom even stronger."_

 _"How do you know all this?"_

 _"Because, Sakura, Naruto was my student, and his father was a Phantom without even knowing it."_

 **(TBC)**

 **Alright, that's all I have for now. Next time, I hope I can get Naruto and Sakura to see each other. No promises here… fucking February.**

 **FUCK YOU FEBRUARY! YOU'RE MAKING ALL THESE SEEM SO FLAWLESS JUST TO HAVE THE REST OF THE MONTHS BITE ME IN THE ASS?! FUCK YOU! I'VE GROWN TIRED OF ALL THIS SHIT! FUUUUUUCK!**

 **With that rant over… happy valentines you lucky bastards. I'm gonna go and cry in a corner… Oh, and please review… now to go cry.**

 **To anyone kind enough, I don't care what religion you are. Just please pray for me for both school and a romantic relationship I'm trying to get good at (taking it slow with the romance though, but still!).**

 **Finished on February 3, 2017| Philippines| 2207 hours**


	8. Taking Care of Iwa and Kiri

**Started on February 6, 2017| Philippines| 18:57 hours**

 **Well people… it's (almost) fucking Valentines and I'm… well, you get it. Anyway… guys, no offense, but fuck you if you have a girlfriend. Seriously! Why?! Don't worry… fuck!**

 **Anyway, here's a chapter for you guys out there… fucking lucky bastards.**

 **Also, this chapter will be a little darker, and will show Naruto's darker side. Hopefully I can finally get Naruto to return to Konoha, but I still have to destroy Iwa, Kiri, and… I'm not sure what to do with Suna yet.**

 **IMPORTANT:**

 **I have a surprise for you guys. Just you watch.**

 **(Phantom Master)**

 _"Are you sure we're alone?"_

 _"No. With Phantom, there is no such thing as being sure."_

 _"Can't we just make a deal with him?"_

 _"Not if you don't want to sell your soul to the devil."_

 _"I thought he doesn't take the dealer's soul!"_

 _"He doesn't… he delivers it to hell."_

Naruto, Shin, and Sen stand just outside the village of Iwa.

"Naruto… will one of us really die today?" Sen asks.

Naruto gives him a grim look and nods. "Yes. Being a Phantom isn't easy… and since I've shared my powers with you, I received some interesting memories from one of my predecessors…"

"And what would that be?"

A tired sigh escapes Naruto's lips, but the man speaks anyway. "I can only have one servant. It is a rule of Phantom… at least until that one servant can fully master the powers of Phantom bestowed upon him. Once that happens, his name shall be changed, and so will his appearance. It's… I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Sen says with a smile. "If I know one thing, it's that Shin will survive."

"Sen…" Shin mutters giving the man a knowing look.

Sen continues anyway. "He was the best of us. He was also the most feared. That's why he was glad he was actually given a mask that day."

Shin sighs. "Well, whatever the case, I'll be sure to survive… for my men, at least."

Naruto nods. "Indeed. I didn't think it would take us four months just to get to Iwa with an army… apparently we don't need one, but Sen still has four men… how are they?"

"As ugly as it is to say this. They've gotten used to all the lost… I know how I'm going to die today." Sen says with a sad smile. _"You aren't the only one who receives memories from past lives."_

"Well, I guess we need to get started then." Naruto says before dressing into his samurai garb. However, instead of orange, it was now a bright blood red that outlined the pieces of armor. "Hopefully, just hopefully, both of you will survive." Naruto says before placing his Oni mask onto his face. "Begin."

The two other men nod. Sen raises his hand summoning his four remaining men. "Prepare for battle."

"Sen, you're the cavalry. Shin, you're going to be the infantry." Naruto commands as he summons his four guards who were really his clones. "I want to see what you can do with all the experience under your belt."

"Hai!"

"Phantom Style! Tajuu! Kage Bunshin!" Sen and his men shout before charging towards Iwa.

Naruto hums making Shin look at him. "Something wrong, Naruto-sama?"

"I think Sen… wants to die badly." He mutters although still enough for Shin to hear. "He's still twenty minutes away on foot, but only eight minutes away on horseback. That's still enough time for Iwa to set up some defenses. Not to mention, Phantom techniques don't have any elements which is why only I am sure I'll survive… no offense."

"None taken." Shin replies with a sigh. "So I'm the infantry. Pity. I guess I'll start with some archers then. I'll be going."

Naruto nods.

None of them knew the chaos that would unfold with what they would do, even if Naruto had an idea.

Elsewhere…

"Sakura-san. You and your team are to go and keep watch on a certain Genin team heading out to Iwa."

"Genin? But we're ANBU. Shouldn't we be—"

"No. You'll be safeguarding Hanabi Hyuuga. We've even dispatched a batch of Samurai with them. They're Samurai who have earned the privilege of traveling like Shinobi. They can keep up if need be."

"With ANBU speed?"

"Some even faster."

Sakura's eyes widen before they relax. "Very well, I'll be ready within an hour."

On the other hand, Naruto walks through the gates of Iwa as the village burns. His samurai clones walk through the streets with their Oni masks on. Sen and those under him also have their clones roaming the streets.

"Sen, Shin, can I leave Iwa to you?" Naruto asks as he walks up to them.

"Uh… I guess. We've got them running now."

"Good. I want to settle things with Kiri on my own… besides, I haven't used much of my power lately."

"As you wish." Shin says before walking away. He didn't notice Sen and Naruto eye his hair.

"Looks like it will be Shin… he's already changing." Naruto says before waving good-bye to Sen. He leaves, his clones vanishing in the process.

Naruto Reappears in Kiri and stalks the silent streets. _"Seems like the word of Iwa's territories have gotten to this place… but why are there no shinobi?"_ He muses before his eyes flash gold. _"I guess a change of outfit is in order… an ancestor's robes? Darth Maul, huh? Odd, from a faraway place and yet his robes seem to resemble our culture's battle kimono for Samurai. Still, at least it will look good with my Oni mask."_ He muses again. His clothes shift into Darth Maul's robes with Naruto placing a crimson Oni mask on his face. "Now, let the fun begin."

Elsewhere in Kiri, Mei – the Mizukage – was looking down from her Kage Tower. Her eyes were red from crying. Ever since she received news about the slow death of Iwa, she had been plagued by nightmares of her village being destroyed by a black demon with a crimson face.

All because of her contract.

"To think you made a deal with Incubi to possess your Shinobi to have them touch Temari. How could you?"

Mei's eyes widen as she spins around in horror, and rightfully so for before her stood a man in black robes and a crimson Oni mask.

"I… I… I though… I… I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please spare my village! I… I offer my self to you! Please!"

"You offer yourself to me? Please. My creation will suffice. I won't be wasting my sperm on you."

Mei falls to her knees with a small smile believing her village was spared. How wrong she was.

"As for your village? I shall remind you why you never cross a Phantom Master."

Mei's eyes widen at those words. The look of horror on her face was priceless when Naruto tilted his head to the side for her to see his dark demonic look. "No… It can't be…" She whispered as Naruto stalked closer to her. "Please! Why couldn't you just love me?!"

"Because you would cause too many problems for me in the future. I guess you really did, even if I left you." Naruto states coldly before holding his hand up and levitates Mei in the process. They vanish only to reappear with Mei stuck on the side of her tower. The mist of Kiri doing well to hide them. "You will watch your village burn as I plan your punishment."

Tears start to roll down Mei's face as the mist is parted to show Kiri in its last peaceful seconds.

"Phantom Skill: Summoning of Phantom Beasts." Naruto mutters only loud enough for Mei to hear.

Once those words were uttered, beings that were born from the fear of human beings and crawl up from the ground, swoop down from the dark starless sky, and form from the water vapor in the air. Within five minutes, Kiri Shinobi were already on the scene, but the fires have already been started. "Phantom Skill: Place of no escape. Phantom Contract: Crusaders." Those words sprung a barrier of undead hands bursting from the ground dragging anyone down with them if ever that someone tried to escape. The second set of words was a summoning contract for the souls of the damned. Crusaders rose as mindless murderers who burned the entire village.

An hour passes and only few remain. Those that surrendered got to keep their lives, if only barely.

However, Naruto's next mumble of words was what called in the final curtain.

The world stopped as everything turned to black and white. After a second, it shatters as Kiri is replaced by a valley of giant swords embedded into the ground. They then dissolve into tiny crimson orbs that then fade.

"Now for your punishment, Mei." Naruto says as he snaps a collar onto Mei's neck. "Once I activate the seal, you will crave for sex, but once you receive it, it will hurt. Good-bye." He says flatly before activating it. "Oh, and one last present. Phantom Contract: Summoning of Demons."

From then on, Kiri would be known as the village of demons. No one would ever see it, but if one really wanted to know, the sign painted on the village gates said it all.

 _"Within lies the demons of pleasure, the monsters of your darkest fears, and the woman who betrayed Phantom."_

Whoever would enter would no longer return. Only one man could enter and leave as he wished, but the sound that would always echo outwards from the village would be the sound of a woman's muffled screams.

On the other hand was Iwa.

Sakura had arrived only ten minutes earlier, but what greeted her and her team was something to behold.

 _"Impossible! Was this… the work of Phantom?!"_

 **(TBC)**

 **Alright, before you guys hang me for the Star Wars thing, just know that I'm not that big a fan. I just wanted to point the obvious, they do look similar to Japanese samurai Kimonos. Anyway, as you saw, I added some other elements. Guess which game the swords came from.**

 **God I'm hoping to finally get Naruto and Sakura to meet either next chapter or the one after next.**

 **Anyway, until next time! Oh, and please review!**

 **^_^ PEACE! ^_^**

 **Finished on February 9, 2017| Philippines| 22:24 hours**


	9. We Must All Return to the Past

**Started on February 11, 2017| Philippines| 07:43 hours**

 **Hello once again! How'd you guys like the preview chapter?**

 **So apparently my love-life is still shit (AKA: Non-existent), but it's alright, right?**

 **FUCK YOU FEBRUARY! FUCK YOU!**

 **Ah well, perhaps this is for the best. Still… FUCK YOU FEBRUARY!**

 **Anyway, cursing February aside, I'm not sure what my next story should be about. Naruto x Sarada maybe? Yeah, maybe. That or Naruto x Hanabi, or Kushina, or Mikoto. Not sure. Maybe Naruto x Rukia? Oh wait… nah, haven't watch everything in Bleach so I don't think I can make it… unless… hmm, yes, that could work…**

 **Oh! LOVELY! Over 100 followers! I love you guys! Favorites are still below 100 though, but I still love you guys! Unlike February who gives the illusion of love. Yeah, that bastard doesn't love. At least doesn't love me anyway. And come on, it's nearly Valentines (hopefully this gets out before Valentine's Day)**

 **Oh! Right! Sorry! ONTO THE STORY!**

 **(Phantom Master)**

 _"Phantom is no longer your concern. Leave this matter to us."_

 _"But why?!"_

 _"You're too involved in things you don't know about."_

Shin sat silently by a campfire. In front of him was Sen who was dying slowly.

"Brother, do not hate him."

"I don't. We knew what could happen."

Sen gives a subtle nod at that. "Indeed." He says weakly. "Perhaps this was why Phantom always works alone."

Shin nods solemnly. "So, what of your family? Didn't you say you had one?"

Sen nods. "I did… they're gone now." He tilts his head and smiles. "Oh, hey boss."

Shin looks to where Sen tilted his head and nods towards the man in black robes. "Naruto-sama."

Naruto nods before checking Sen. "This wound can't be healed in time." He comments. "You did good brother. Rest now. Go to a better world."

Sen nods before finally closing his eyes.

Shin watches the entire thing with little interest. On the other hand, Naruto clutches his head as the memories of Sen enter his mind.

The blonde stands and pops his neck. "His men?"

"They've decided to give up their lives for him."

"I see…"Naruto says as he looks to the trees. "Tomorrow, everything will change. You're already changing as we speak. Rest now." He vanishes without a word.

Shin nods before sleeping in a crossed-leg position.

Naruto, however, was thinking of something that new to him. _"Odd, Sen's men didn't sent their memories to me like the men of Gu and Mi. Is it… I guess I have to check Sen's memories then."_ He thinks as he concentrates on searching for the memories. _"So, apparently I'm not the only Phantom to have used servants. And for a servant to have the ancestral memory wasn't rare at all to those who had servants, huh? Hmm… interesting, but only one of my servants received it?"_

The night passed silently.

When dawn arrived, Naruto went to check on Shin. "Are you ready?"

Shin nods. He felt Naruto place a palm onto his head and then a bright light enveloped them.

While that was going on, Sakura, her team of ANBU, and Hanabi's team were heading back to Konoha. When they saw Iwa in smokes, they were surprised, and for the first time, scared for _everyone_. They couldn't believe Phantom could do such a thing.

Hours pass and finally, they arrive back in Konoha by midnight. They decide to immediately give their report to the Hokage. It takes a full hour for both teams to complete their report. Hanabi's group was dismissed immediately while Sakura's was told to stay.

"Sakura, I'm sorry, but with everything that's happened, I'll have to place you back into our regular forces." Tsunade says with a grim look on her face. "I don't think you'd be of much help in the cases concerning Phantom anymore."

"But why?!" Sakura asks in outrage. "Tsunade-sama, I've always done my best! You know that!"

"You have, but you're dealing with things far out of your league." Tsunade states coldly. "Now go."

"H-Hai…" Sakura stutters before taking slow steps out.

 _"Just you wait Phantom. I'll make this war between us end once and for all."_ Those were the thoughts of Tsunade as she gave a dark grin.

Yet all the while, no one noticed a man who was white in everything but his eyes, which were yellow and black. He was watching the entire exchange, and he left with a smirk.

Five minutes later, a black blur flies pass the entire village in search of one clan. It takes less than a second before it reappears as a person in black, who is then joined by a white blur who shows to be the person who saw the entire exchange between Tsunade and Sakura. They were now at the roof of the Hyuuga compound. Each of them scanned the guards before the white one smirks.

The one in black, however, speaks. "Zangetsu, what can you tell me?"

"Four Samurai I spotted from my entry point." Zangetsu, usually identified by the civilians from another world as White Ichigo, states. "What will you do, Naruto-sama?"

"Just keep watch. You can't be my sword _yet_."

"Of course… Mind if I go looking around while I'm at it?"

Naruto sighs as he removes his Oni mask. "You already left so why bother asking in the first place." He mumbles before dropping down in a silent crouch. He makes his way around the compound. His steps are quick, but silent; one of the reasons for being called Phantom. The blonde checks every room, but continues on within seconds after each. Like a ghost, he somehow manages to send a cool chill to everyone within the boundaries of the compound.

Finally, Naruto reaches a room of importance. What he did not foresee was that the occupant was awake and ready with a kunai.

A feminine shout was about to escape the occupant. "Gua—"She was unable to finish.

Naruto immediately reappeared behind her with a blade pressed against the occupant's neck. "Finish that and I'll end you." He says coldly and sees the girl nod. He places a little bit more pressure on the blade drawing blood, and he only lowers it when he sees the girl release the weapon _after_ slowly placing it down.

"Who are you?"

"Phantom. And you?"

"Hanabi… Hanabi Hyuuga…" Hanabi manages to say, still tense from what just happened. The next words that greeted her ears, however, were a pleasant and welcome surprise, along with the man's tone of voice.

"Hanabi-chan?"

It was at that moment Naruto would have sworn the girl should have snapped her neck when she twisted it to the side to get a better look at him. The girl on the other hand had a rather big smile on her face. "Naru—"

"Shh!"

Hanabi covers her mouth before nodding.

"You've grown since I last saw you."

"And you've changed since you were last here." This time, this did not come from Hanabi, but instead a more matured woman.

In less than a second, the third person and Naruto had blades pointed at each other. "Hopefully we won't be spilling any blood, eh, Sakura?"

 **(TBC)**

 **FINALLY! Right?**

 **Oh, but how do Hanabi and Naruto know each other?**

 **Yeah, got this before Valentines by a few hours so… yeah, fuck February. Anyway, please review your thoughts, comments, suggestions** _ **(meaning NOT demands)**_ **, and** _ **creative criticism**_ **(meaning NOT flames but like, where to improve).**

 **Oh! I also have a new plot bunny coming. I think I'll post it, and we'll see where it will go from there, yeah? Not spoiling it though, gonna probably post at around the same time as the next chapter, or the one after next.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Finished on February 13, 2017| Philippines| 22:25 hours**


	10. Konoha's Recent Events

**Started on February 17, 2017| Philippines| 23:05 hours**

 **Welcome back! I don't have much to say so let's keep this short.**

 **I'll be working on TWD again soon, around March or April most likely. I'll also be posting that plot bunny I mentioned last chapter. I'll call it "The Working Student", and then since it is a plot bunny… well, just check it out when it's posted. Do understand that when publishing new things though, it can take up to 4-8 hours for it to be available on the server.**

 **Also, I just noticed that Sasuke was never mentioned… or if he was, just barely in this story. I know, I know, what can I do to add him, right? Well, in this chap, you'll see the magic of winging shit… or he just isn't here. We'll see.**

 **Now onto the story!**

 **(Phantom Master)**

 _"Phantom… you bastard! You killed Hashirama!"_

 _"No, I didn't. You did it, Tobirama. Live with that regret. My last line end this selfish world once and for all."_

 **{"Pretend inferiority and encourage his arrogance." – Sun Tzu}**

"Hopefully we won't be spilling any blood, eh, Sakura?"

Sakura Haruno narrows her eyes at him. "You bastard! You—"

"Perhaps if you scream loud enough, they'll wake up faster." Naruto comments as he stands with a death glare directed at Sakura.

Sakura grits her teeth, but manages to seethe out her words. "Leave Hanabi—"

"Sakura-Nee-san, it's fine." Hanabi says. "Naruto-san has helped once when I was younger. He's more than welcome here if I were to say so. Unfortunately… father doesn't favor him."

Naruto grunts as he twists his head to the side. "They're here…" He looks over to the two girls giving the pink head a death glare while giving Hanabi a pat on the head. "I'll be back. Next time, the guards will die. Remember that when you think of saying something loud." He says but before leaving, he tells Sakura something. "If you want to talk, come alone, with your ANBU team, or with Hanabi, or Kakashi. Or all combined if you want. I'll be waiting on the Yondaime head by 01:00 hours after tomorrow's midnight." He then leaves.

From that point until the meeting, Sakura and Kakashi were on edge. Sakura's ANBU team was unable to go since she was no longer ANBU. Plus, they were out on a mission which just meant that the two Ex-ANBU now had to watch their backs during the meet.

So, when the time of the meet finally arrived, Kakashi was on time. He didn't feel like wasting Naruto's time, especially if the blonde really was Phantom. Sure, they believed he was, but they never got any confirmation.

So now, Kakashi and Sakura find themselves walking over to the Yondaime head when they both stop.

"Please tell me it's just the both of you." Came Naruto's mocking tone of a pleading voice.

"Believe it or not, it is." Kakashi before swallowing some spit. "Think you can let us go?"

A laugh echoes throughout the space above the Hokage Mountain. Naruto then materializes before the two and then gives a snap allowing the two to relax a little.

Sakura, however, still had to ask. "What was that?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." Naruto replies as he smiles at them. "Now, why don't we talk about why my Hanabi-chan was sent to Iwa, shall we?"

Kakashi blinks. "She was? I thought Hiashi-sama didn't allow his best daughter to leave the village."

Sakura sighs. She was well aware of the clans' politics. "Supposedly, but I guess having other clans expose their children to this harsh reality made him change his mind."

Kakashi glares at the girl, but before he could say anything, Naruto speaks.

"Hiashi isn't the kind of man to change his mind easily." The blonde says. "He must have been forced into it by someone, something, or a certain situation." He looks to Kakashi and nods. "I presume you've been training the precious Uchiha?"

"I was. He's Jounin now." Kakashi says. "How'd you know he's still here?"

Naruto motions both of them over. They walk to the edge of the mountain and Naruto gives a blank look as he stares at the village. "I have informants everywhere except for Konoha. The fact that Sasuke hasn't even been mentioned once got me curious. And to think he's Jounin… what did he do to earn Jounin status?"

Kakashi looks down in shame and Sakura looks away with her once normal aura changing to that of anger. The masked Jounin was the first to speak. "He made a deal with the council. He wouldn't betray Konoha under certain… circumstances."

Before Sakura could speak, Naruto cuts in. "Kakashi, keep talking. Sakura, I can feel your anger. You'll be shouting and it will draw too much attention." He says coldly.

Kakashi nods as looks down on the village. "He said that he had three circumstances that needed to be fulfilled. First, he was to be promoted to Jounin. Second, he was to have access to all jutsu… even… your fathers' own."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as his fist clenched. "There's one more, isn't there?" He reminds.

With a solemn nod, Kakashi adds, "Sasuke's last so-called "circumstance" was to be allowed any woman he wanted… he's already had affairs with Yoshino Nara, Kurenai Yuhi, Yugao Uzuki, Hinata, Ino, Tsume Inuzuka, and as far as I know, his latest was Anko. There have been rumors of him and Tsunade, but that has yet to be confirmed."

The two former ANBU were not prepared for the sudden burst of KI. It was so heavy, so vile, one could have phantom visions of miasma coming out from Naruto's entire body.

"There's more…" Sakura speaks, although now more hesitant that she was at first. "Hanabi and I are to marry him once he reaches the age of 25."

The killing intend dies as Naruto's face turns from anger to shock. It then slowly returns to a dead look, one that said he had nothing left to feel. "Do you know who my grandfather was?"

Sakura and Kakashi look at each other like Naruto was a mad man. "Of course not. No one knew Minato's parents."

"There was only one other person called the God of Shinobi." Naruto says before he turns into black smoke.

 **(TBC)**

 **Yuppy-yup-yup! Back with updates, I am!**

 **Alright, so, "The Working Student" will be posted just a day, or a few minutes, after this, but it can take up to 8 hours for it to be available in servers.**

 **Anyway guys, please review! I mean, I'm making this shit when I'm supposed to do my stuff for my finals! I love you guys that much… even though it isn't February anymore, still… FUCK YOU FEBRUARY!**

 **That aside, until next time! Take care now!**

 **Finished on March 4, 2017| Philippines| 23:23 hours**


	11. A Small Visit

**Started on March 8, 2017| Philippines| 05:44 hours**

 **Well guys, I was thinking on whether or not I should continue "The Working Student", and so far I think I will. Still, this is first priority so… yeah.**

 **If you believe in any divinity, then please pray for me. If you're an atheist, then wish me good luck. My finals are coming up and I'm writing this instead of studying. God help me.**

 **Okay, that aside, here you guys go.**

 **(Phantom Master)**

 _"All that we see is but a dream within a dream."_

 _"Master?"_

 _"It is a quote from a writer long before our time…"_

 _"Uh…"_

 _"Edgar Allan Poe… do you know him?"_

 _"No?"_

 _"Well, such is to be expected. Only those who remember and study history remember him. Even then, it is vague… I guess 905 years without anyone taking note of things can do that to history… Then again, I guess it also helps being the vessel of History."_

 **{Stupidity is a talent for misconception. – Edgar Allan Poe}**

"Do you believe in reality, Yoshino Nara-chan?" A man asks as he steps out from the darkness of the room of the Nara clan's master bedroom.

A woman, asleep with her husband, mumbles.

"Do you know what happens when you have an affair with a servant of the False Goddess?" The figure asks as he stalks toward the bed. "Do you know the price?"

A flash of lightning and a heavy burst of thunder wakes Yoshino as she jumps from the bed. She looks around to see no one but her husband.

"You have two choices."

Yoshino's head nearly snaps as she turns to face the source of the voice.

"You either die, or confess to your husband of your affair."

There was no one at all to greet. "Where are you?!"

"I am everywhere and nowhere, my dear."

"You've a sick sense of humor." Yoshino comments as she goes to reach for her husband.

"Ah-ah-ah! If you do that, he'll die."

"And how—"

The figure suddenly appears with a finger wagging. "Because, my dear. How do you think he'll react when I show him everything you've been doing with that bastard Sasuke?" Silence was the reply he received. "See? I thought as much. I'm also quite sure that since you're in the Nara clan, you at least have some form of intelligence and know what he might do, thus forcing your hand."

Yoshino seethes. "So what do you want?"

The figure chuckles as he removes his hood. It shows him to be no one else but Naruto Uzumaki. "Why, Yoshino-san, I want vengeance. _You_ , my dear, will help me achieve it."

Yoshino gulps as only one question forms. "How so?"

"Why, but how else other than serving me?"

Yoshino's look turns to that of anger. "You mean become your toy?!"

Naruto smiles. "A possibility I'm looking into, but no, not at the moment."

For a moment, the woman remains silent. Seeing as Naruto was not going to continue, she then asks, "Then how?"

"Watch over Hanabi-chan for me. Don't let Sasuke touch her, alright?" Naruto asks sweetly before his eyes flash a demonic orange. "Unless you want your clan to suffer."

The Nara matriarch stutters her response. "G-Give me a day. I'll have everything prepared by then." She manages to get out, fear creeping up from under her.

Naruto grins. "Oh no! Oh no-no-no-no-no! I'll give you three! That way, there will be no excuse for failure. Are we clear?"

Yoshino nods hesitantly. There would be no way she could run from this.

"Great! Now…" Naruto pauses as he looks at the dimly lit village. "I have a few more I need to visit. Once you wake, you will find a black rose. That is proof that this meeting did indeed happen."

Yoshino nods dumbly as her vision blurs before fading to black.

A new day dawns in Konoha, but one Yoshino Nara does not see anything good about it, for indeed, there was a black rose, and right directly on her lamp stand. Her hell has just started, much to her horror, as not only is she now Sasuke's slave, but Naruto's servant. A servant serving the enemy of her master, but which one among the two boys was her real master she really didn't know. However, she was hoping that it might as well be Naruto instead of Sasuke.

Speaking of the fugitive, the man stands on the tip of a Konoha tower with his black cloak fluttering in the wind. "Any news, Zangetsu?"

"Oh yeah, got one good one." He pauses as he glows. "I found Sode Shirayuki with someone you would not expect."

"Who?"

"Wait… actually, two people you would not expect. Apparently, she's been split in two… Hanabi Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno."

 **(TBC)**

 **Pretty much it for now. Managed to finish my finals though!  
**

 **Please review! Until next time!**

 **Finished on March 19, 2017| Philippines| 16:18 hours**


	12. Dealing with the False Goddess

**Started on March 22, 2017| Philippines| 10:00 hours**

 **First of all, I would like to thank all of you for the 100+ follows! Yeah! Now, uh… not much to say here. Just read on I guess. Oh! And please review!**

 **(Phantom Master)**

 _"A man sits on a cold throne carved out of stone._

 _His eyes are closed as the wind blows._

 _However, while his hair white, his clothes are black as night._

 _In his hand, a scythe, black like the ashes of which it was born, its blade carved from a demon's horn." A mother reads to her young child, a girl with white hair._

 _"Mommy, you're scarring me." The daughter complains._

 _The mother smiles before finishing her last line. "But worry not, dear angelic bud, for he is Phantom, created by God."_

 **{Veni vidi vici – Julius Caesar}**

A man with black hair grunts as he pumps his way into Ino. The woman crying in both anger, embarrassment, and pleasure; the last one she never wanted.

Another man, one with blonde hair, watches from a rooftop. "So it really was true… I guess it's time to pay my nemesis a visit." He mumbles before leaving in a blur. However, a few mumbled words were carried by the wind. _"It is nearly time."  
_

It didn't take more than five minutes for Naruto to find a new outfit and put it on before leaving to see his nemesis.

However, all the while Sakura and Hanabi were in the Hyuuga compound talking about their life as Shinobi. They never noticed a shadow talking to another shadow, the second one being the only one capable of fitting the shadow of Hiashi Hyuuga. A minute later, the first shadow leaves, Hiashi turning away as a response.

It was that time Tsunade had an unexpected guess in her office.

"False Goddess, how good of you to still be alive."

The woman's eyes widen, only being able to block a blade aimed for her neck thanks to pure instinct. If possible, her eyes widen even more when she sees four figures in the office drop. She was speechless.

"This is your final life." The culprit says from behind her. "I shall have my revenge."

"As if!" Tsunade shouts while trying to punch the hooded cloaked culprit. Her eyes widen again as her fist is stopped with a mere gaze. "H-How—"

"Phantom Skill: Gaze of Paralysis." He says as he removes his hood to reveal no one else but Naruto himself. "Hello, False Goddess." He says as he walks around her, eyeing everything about her.

"Like what you see?" Tsunade smirks.

Naruto smirks back. "While sex with you would be heavenly, your attitude is something else." He replies as he pushes Tsunade on the desk and slowly removes her clothes making her eyes go wide and her face to turn red from both embarrassment and anger. "Oh, and no, I'm not having sex with you." He says as he finally strips her naked with the exception of only her green robes still on her. "Hmm… I'm pleased with my work…" He says as he eyes her, but he shakes his head. "Still, I'm guessing you know what I'm going to do next, yes?" He asks with his darkest grin present on his face.

Tsunade can only watch in horror as Naruto, or should she say Phantom, says something that would make anyone who knew him run cold with fear.

 _"Phantom Touch."_

She tries to scream only for her to realize that she could not find her voice. She watches in horror as _Phantom_ slides his hand over her stomach before it phases through. Her eyes widen as the cold phantom touch of the entity before her touches a place she knows all too well from her time as a medic. Finally able to find her voice, she cries out to him, for forgiveness, "I'm sorry!" for mercy, "Forgive me! Please, just not this!" but it was too late.

Phantom pulls his hand out to show a glowing white orb nearly the size of his thumb. "Ah, the egg cell of the False Goddess. Bigger than any damn cell to even be called one, that's for sure." He comments before placing it beside her head for her to see. He smiles when he sees she was too paralyzed by fear that he even lifted his paralysis for her head to turn.

"That… that was…"

Naruto clears his throat and finishes for her. "That was the only thing that allowed you to be reborn. At the price of having sex with Phantom, that is." He then places a hand over the "egg" and then says, "Amaterasu."

Flames bursts from his hand, but they were not the black flames of Amaterasu when used by the Sharingan. No, these flames were white, and even near ghostly. They burned the "egg" into the point of nothingness wherein not even subatomic particles or even anything smaller than it could remain. Indeed, this flame has just broken a law of science.

"Now, Tsunade-hime…" Naruto starts as he places her on the seat with her legs wide open, his paralysis gaze returning. "I guess I'll leave you. Just hope and pray that no one is coming to see you within the hour because otherwise, you'll be all too vulnerable." He says darkly before leaving."

And yet, neither of the two noticed a man watching from the edge of the village with a grin etched onto his face.

"Now then, my little Naruto, what will you do when she retaliates?"

 **(TBC)**

 **Fast, right? But of course! Summer! Fuck yes! And short, which is good. I like keeping it short. Why? Because less chance of writer's block.**

 **Anyway, please review!**

 **Until Next time! Peace!**

 **Finished on March 22, 2017| Philippines| 22:39 hours**


	13. To Save Hanabi

**Started on March 23, 2017| Philippines| 10:27 hours**

 **IMPORTANT:**

 **I'll be using some Total War Shogun 2 reference and outfits like the Kisho Ninja and all that. This will last for the entire story.**

 **QUICK FACTS:**

 **Kabuto means Helmet. I'll be using Kabuto instead of helmet so be prepared.**

 **Mempo is the Samurai face guard. I'll also be using Mempo.**

 **Now for some PERSONAL RANTS (you can skip to the story if you want you know)**

 **So, there's this girl I like… blocked me. Fuck it. Fuck it all! Hey, at least I know she wasn't the one… damn what the fuck am I doing with my life! FUCK THIS BULLSHIT! ONTO THE FUCKING STORY!**

 **(Phantom Master)**

 _"Who is this False Goddess, master?"_

 _"The False Goddess is a demi-divinity created by a man I once killed. It was a genius creation. Every life of mine would meet her. We would even believe she was the one we were meant to be with, but now I'm fully aware of who she is, what she does, and why every one of my lives have met her."_

 _"Woah…"_

 _The man smiles at his apprentice. "It's your job to stop the cycle, Naruto."_

 **{"In battle, if you make your opponent flinch, you have already won." – Musashi Miyamoto}**

A week has passed since the incident with Tsunade, the False Goddess. And she was indeed vulnerable for an hour especially when a man, hooded and cloaked, visited her just a few minutes after Naruto had left. It was an experience that she was sure she would never forget.

The man just smiled, talked, and taunted her. All the while, she never recognized him, and she was unable to memorize anything from him as his voice changed with every word he spoke, his movements were inconsistent, and she could tell he was doing it with the intent for her to never find out.

When he vanished, she immediately ordered all available teams to search for Naruto and bring him down. Having filed papers saying the young man was Phantom placed him in the spotlight of all other villages. There would be no way the blonde could hide forever, and it makes it even harder for him since Tsunade had banned all cloaks and hoods inside the village. ANBU were even told to remove their masks and walk among the villagers with only Kakashi being allowed to keep his because no one could imitate him. Right. As if.

And yet, as days turn to weeks, still Naruto has not been spotted anywhere. However, there is one person who will see Naruto for this chaotic time.

Hiashi Hyuuga.

The Hyuuga clan head opens his eyes to find himself in his study sitting cross-legged with the young Phantom before him. "Hello, Phantom."

"Hiashi, a pleasure." Naruto says as he stands showing his full gear. He now wears a pure black set of Samurai armor with an Oni-styled Mempo over his lower face.

"I would like you to do a job for me. Not as Phantom, but as Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Hiashi says plainly as he eyes the two Yari on Naruto's back and the Katana on the young man's waist.

Naruto looks him dead in the eye like he was mad. "You crazy? I'll end up risking Hanabi's safety. I mean, sure, I'm already risking it by being here, and I thank you for allowing me to stay by the way, but you want me to risk it more?" He complains as quietly as he can. "Look, I know I'm like the son you'll never have, and I thank you for taking care of me when I was younger, even if it was very rare, but surely you understand that not only will Hanabi be in danger, but your clan as well." He tries to whisper, which is rather hard to do if one is filled with disbelief.

"I understand quite well what this could mean." Hiashi replies with his stern gaze. "I am prepared to pay whatever price is—"

"I don't give a fuck about that!" Naruto nearly shouts. "Hanabi and Sakura are two of the maybe ten people that's still making me stay here. I'll never endanger—"

Hiashi puts a hand up to silence him. "Hear me out first, then complain all you want. Is that alright with you?" He asks. He sees Naruto calm down a little and he nods. He then speaks his proposal. "What I want you to do is kidnap Hanabi, bring her far from here, and keep hiding. Sasuke turns 25 in three years."

Naruto's eyes remain neutral, but if one looks closely, one could see the thousands of possible scenarios that have gone through the blonde's mind. The blonde then sighs and looks the Hyuuga clan head in the eye. "I'm assuming you already told Hinata and Hanabi?"

Hiashi nods. "All we need is the schedule for—" He stops when he sees Naruto smile. "You won't be telling us?"

"All you need to know is that it will be within this month or the next." Naruto says as he stands, donning his Kabuto in the process. "I have to make it look as realistic as possible after all." He says before he starts to fade. "Now to impersonate some Samurai." He then faded completely.

The next two weeks were filled with Chaos for those in Konoha as there have been many accounts of Samurai going crazy and killing people and Shinobi, even backstabbing their own. No one could trust anyone. The mistrust heightened even more when three bodies were found with civilians and a shinobi wearing Samurai armor. They were said to have died after attacking a group of better trained Samurai with the Shinobi being the ring leader. The fact that the remnants of the man's failed jutsu didn't help.

And so, it was at that night Naruto made his move.

Naruto wears the standard gear for Kisho Ninja, Shinobi who did not have the ability of being able to use chakra, but were still somehow able to match even ANBU with enough experience. His eyes scan the Hyuuga compound with deadly perception. He lets his right hand summon a black bade. "Zangetsu." He whispers before vanishing in a flicker. He uses the blunt end of the blade to knock out all guards at such amazing speeds that his father would be proud and green with envy all at the same time.

Naruto makes his sword disappear as he heads into Hanabi's room to find her awake. "Let's go."

Hanabi nods before heading over to Naruto who places a finger on her forehead. Her body nearly falls limp on the ground, but Naruto catches her and slings her over his shoulder. She'd have to admit, not exactly a princess carry, but it would work; and it does so spectacularly for when she leaves and hears the Yumi samurai rush to help shoot Phantom down.

All arrows were too slow.

Naruto and Hanabi are able to get away unharmed. Hiashi and Hinata feign being surprised and angry as they hope for their family member's safety, not from the outside world, but from Sasuke.

And yet, still, the hooded man of unknown origins that met with Tsunade watches with a smile. "Now let's see what they'll do about this. I'm talking about you and Tsunade both, _Phantom_."

 **(TBC)**

 **Well people, that's pretty much it for now. By the way, it's a pity I haven't seen any fanfic of Naruto and Total War as a crossover. I'm thinking of making one, maybe on Shogun 2, but maybe on Medieval II as well. We'll see.**

 **That aside, I think this is nearly half-way done, or already half-way done. Maybe a little over half-way? Maybe. We'll see, I'm not sure yet, but as I promised, a small Naruto x Hanabi or NaruNabi for this story before Naruto x Sakura. Expect time skips within the next two chapters since the two of them aren't the main couple.**

 **"But hey, you like hentai, right?"**

 **Of course I do. I have pics of Naruto x almost everyone from boards420-chan thanks to the editors who actually make the edits possible. Just don't get why people fight over Sakura and Hinata. It's a waste of space, those comments. Just let people like what they like. I like both, but Hinata's already cannon so this is why I'm making a Naruto x Sakura…**

 **Allow me to admit, I was against it (NaruHina) at first, but I soon realized it was childish. Plus, they (anime girls) aren't real enough for me to get married with them, have sex, have kids, be a happy family… and more sex… damn.**

 **Hentai otaku life aside, please review!**

 **Until next time!**

 **Finished on March 24, 2017| Philippines| 22:59 hours**


	14. Short-lived Freedom

**Started on March 25, 2017| Philippines| 12:23 hours**

 **Hey, what do you guys think about a Naruto x Milfs story? I'm thinking of making one, this making Naruto an anti-hero (more than he already is) in my stories. All illegal shit (except drugs), and more badass-ness.**

 **Hmm… that possible future project aside, let's get on with the story, yeah?**

 **Oh, just a reminder, time skips.**

 **(Phantom Master)**

 _A young blonde boy cries while shielding a young crying girl from a mob. The girl was just an unfortunate person who didn't know him and yet saw him being chased by a mob and tried to help him._

 _Unfortunately they were too young and too inexperienced to outrun adults._

 _However, as the pair cry, a rock manages to gaze the leg of girl, and at that time, everything stopped._

 _ **"I'll kill you."**_

 _That night was the night when all beatings on Naruto Uzumaki stopped._

 **{"There are no coincidences, only the illusion of coincidences." – V}**

Naruto stands looking out a window from a dimly lit room. In the room is a bed where one Hyuuga Hanabi is seen sleeping soundly. The man can be seen wearing his black samurai armor with a black Mempo Oni-styled mask for his lower face. The air behind him is disturbed but he doesn't even look as the sound of metal clashing against each other reaches his ears.

The reason for the sound was Zangetsu blocking a regular katana being held by Sode no Shirayuki. "Yo, anything I can help you with?"

Sode scoffs before backing away. "I thought you'd be gone for good."

"Things happened."

Sode looks towards Naruto with a glare but turns her attention back to the pale spirit. "New Master?"

"And the last." Zangetsu answers as he releases all of his power making Sode gulp a little.

"I can't feel anything…" Sode mutters as she looks at Naruto. "Just like when you gave your power to that boy… who was a failed Phantom Master… what happened?"

"Naruto-sama?" Zangetsu asks and he feels Naruto nod. He turns to Sode and tells her, "Too long for him to want to hear us talk. Plus, you're still at half strength. Come, let's catch up somewhere else." He smiles when Sode nods and they both vanish leaving Naruto and Hanabi in the room, the girl still sleeping comfortably.

The night passes and it doesn't take long for Hanabi to stir, and when she does, she is greeted by the sight of Naruto in the black samurai armor. "Naruto-kun?"

"Hey." Naruto says as he walks over to her. "We're staying for today only. We're traveling until further notice. We good with that?"

Hanabi nods. She knew full well that news of her "kidnapping" would reach Sasuke soon. She just hopes that Sasuke won't go overboard with her sister.

During the day, the two prepared everything they needed before using the cover of the night to leave. Within the next week, Hanabi and Naruto moved and trained when they could. They didn't think of going into the territories Naruto captured because of a fact Naruto knew all too well; while his clones could keep order and even run them, it would be where Tsunade would send her scouts, and most likely Sasuke as well.

It did not take long for the days to turn to weeks, and weeks to turn to months.

Finally, Naruto was wanting to get back in on the action. Unfortunately for him and Hanabi, fate had other plans in store.

After all, they could not help but rush back to Konoha when they suddenly received a letter that the entire Hyuuga clan save Hinata and Neji were massacred; Neji barely escaping, and Hinata thrown into the red light brothel where men and women have their way with her.

And, while the cloaked figure watching Naruto hums as the duo head for Konoha, he on the other hand stands still as Yumi Samurai let loose their arrows. They all pierce him, but he just laughs. "Interesting! INTERESTING INDEED! Naruto!" His mood turns flat as the arrows are all pushed out _by_ his body. "Now, let's play a small game of tag, shall we, Samurai?"

 **(TBC)**

 **There you go! Another chapter done. Either one or two more chaps for minor Naruto x Hanabi, then one chapter for a… deep reflection before Naruto x Sakura begins.**

 **And do review please!**

 **Finished on March 30, 2017| Philippines| 12:10 hours**


	15. Back to Konoha Again

**Started on April 11, 2017| Philippines| 15:06 hours**

 **Hmm… I think I'll be returning to smut soon. Maybe in a Naruto x Harem again. Of course, I am hoping this isn't just some plot bunny, but a main story this time. That being said, I think I have enough material for one more chap for The Working Student.**

 **Anyway! Let's get this show on the road!**

 **I'm really gearing toward a Naruto x milf story with a dark world… I think you can call it a dark world but… oh… right. Story.**

 **(Phantom Master)**

 _"During the days of Yore, men of great renown were still alive and present. There was no need for Phantom then." A man says as he walks through the streets of a village lost in time._

 _"And how would we be able to help the next Phantom Master, Caelum-sama?" A man dressed in black royal guard robes asks._

 _The man smirks. "By that time, this city of Lucis will have long passed its dark time. Ifrit would be dead, Ardin and my last legacy would go with. I speak not of the near future, but of something farther down the line. One future after the other. The future where the line of Lucis is but a phantom of itself. One where only the new Phantom would know of our existence. Sephiroth, for one, is a man only we know of because he was the last Phantom, although rather twisted."_

 _"But sire, I thought you told us that the Phantom blood could only be passed down through family."_

 _"That is the truth. But when the Phantom Master dies without an heir, even without an apprentice, this entity that grants me power will seek someone else to control it. Depending on how my family will use it could spell either the end for the future, or a guide… perhaps even both… both being the most… plausible one."_

 **{"I fear not death; I've already seen hell" – Sephiroth}**

Naruto and Hanabi stop just half a mile from the village walls. For five weeks, they've had to evade ANBU and ROOT agents by completely ignoring those who need help. And, while Naruto could admittedly take care of them without a problem, Hanabi was still no match for a squad of ANBU, let alone ROOT agents. She could, perhaps take on a Jounin with no problem, five with a little bit, but ANBU were on another level.

And so, Naruto, still dressed in his black samurai armor, summoned four Phantom Clones to guard Hanabi through the trees, air, ground, and one even acting like a pet fox.

Cute.

"Rest here." Naruto says as he looks at the walls with narrowed eyes. "I'll find a way in." He doesn't wait for Hanabi to even nod as he vanishes in a blur. He reappears by the gate, his form cloaked in invisibility. Unlike those of Shinobi, a Phantom's invisibility is one of their most perfect abilities. After all, a shinobi's invisibility jutsu would show a distortion in the air and they can still be felt. Phantom's, on the other hand, was on a completely different league.

However, before Naruto even moves, he listens carefully to make sure Sasuke or Tsunade were not near since they could still notice a slight difference in the air around him. With that plan of action, the blonde waits, and he decides to observe how the guards are while waiting.

After a few minutes, Naruto finally notes how the guards don't even let any of the Civilian Council of Konoha, Shinobi, or even Samurai enter or leave without checking. What was more was that there was a sensor present. The only way to avoid them would be to have such immense power and release it all at once over them, but enough for them to feel like everything was normal, thus allowing anyone capable of such a trick to walk through Konoha's gates without being noticed, with the invisible jutsu activated at the same time.

Implausible.

Only four people could ever accomplish such a feat without getting tired, and Phantom was the last entity, and still existing one out of the four of them. Then add the fact that Naruto is only the fifth Phantom capable of even doing it flawlessly.

 _"This is gonna be a pain in the ass."_ He mentally muses as he slips by undetected, but not after making sure to check if Sasuke or Tsunade was there.

Having successfully made it, Naruto heads over to the one place he visited before leaving being told to "kidnap" Hanabi.

"Hello there, Yoshino." Naruto says. His Oni-styled mempo giving Yoshino more than enough reason to gasp in surprise. However, after ten seconds, literally ten seconds, Yoshino noticed something was off about Naruto. She locked eyes with him and saw pity. "I see Sasuke did something unforgivable this time… mind sharing?"

Yoshino grunts before turning to the kitchen. "Nothing a murder—"

The blonde didn't let her finish the sentence as he pins her on a wall using only one hand around the woman's neck. "Don't test my patience, _Nara_." Naruto growls out before letting her go making her fall onto the floor coughing. "Don't get me wrong. I am a murderer, no matter how anyone spins it. However, I asked you a question, and I expect an answer." With a deep breath, Naruto looks at the woman and then speaks. "Now, I'll ask again. Mind sharing?"

Yoshino nods, albeit hesitantly. "Sasuke… killed Shikaku. Now, Shikamaru is a fugitive helping assist Neji."

"Does Sasuke know?" Naruto asks as he walks to the kitchen counter.

Yoshino shakes her head.

"Then expect that he's already guessed it." Naruto says as he takes out a bowl of cereal. "Can you take care of Hanabi?"

Yoshino's eyes widen. "She's here?"

"I'm more surprised you didn't accuse me of kidnapping her." Naruto comments.

"I'm part of the Nara clan. I need to have some intelligence, right?"

Naruto pauses before laughing. "Using my own words to suite your needs, huh?" He turns to the woman with a serious look. "So, can you?"

Yoshino nods. "I'll see what I can do. How will she get in though?"

Naruto hums. He smiles as he looks to the window. "The only way no one ever really thinks of doing." He turns to her with a devilish smile, one that she could see even with the mempo over his lower face. "It's a secret." He then leaves in a blur.

Yoshino sighs, not knowing that her world was about to get much more complicated.

That night, Naruto and Hanabi have already moved an extra nineteen miles away from the gates. Naruto then explained his plan to the maturing girl. What he didn't expect was for Hanabi to shut him up with a kiss. "Naruto-kun… I don't know if you feel the same way I do… but this is how I feel about you."

Naruto was speechless. How could not be? After finally getting over Temari nearly two years prior to the present, here was this girl who suddenly confessed to him. Who kissed him, even! And yet…

Hanabi was surprised when she found herself being pushed away since they were just inches apart. However, she also noticed that it was done so gently. "Naruto-kun?" She asks, fear sinking into her.

"Don't get me wrong, Nabi-chan." Naruto comments as he locks eyes with her. "I like you… but I don't think it's going to be safe for you." He says softly. "Please, Nabi-chan, for your sake, keep your—"

"How can I keep them?" Hanabi asks softly as her eyes break the locking gaze. "How? You see how kind you are, so why?" Her head then snaps to make their eyes lock, hers holding a fierce gaze. "And don't you dare say you're a murder, because I'm one too!" She nearly shouts.

Nearly.

Yet, it was still enough for Naruto to look away. "What is it you want?" He asks. "I can't promise you—"

"I don't care if can't promise me a peaceful life." Hanabi says, her voice is once again soft. "A good life is out of the question. We're practically fugitives…"

Naruto then surprises her when he begins a soft chuckle. "And I thought I was the one who cut people off…"

Without knowing, Hanabi comments instinctively. "I learnt from the best." Naruto and Hanabi chuckle and giggle before silence once again takes over. The Hyuuga speaks again. "Can I at least sleep beside you tonight?"

Naruto nods. He doesn't flinch as he feels Hanabi rest her head on his shoulder.

The next day, Naruto had managed to sneak Hanabi into the Nara compound. They were not greeted by anyone, so they went to Yoshino, the only person in the compound at that time. Of course, Yoshino still wondered on how they could have snuck into the village, but she now had Hanabi to worry about.

Naruto left them to check on a few people. "Let's see if Shikamaru and Neji would want some help, shall we, Zangetsu?"

 _"Ryoukai, Naruto-sama."_

 **(TBC)**

 **Hmm… I've gotten less reviews lately. *cries***

 **Anyway, that was all I could manage for now. Please review, and until next time!**

 **Finished on April 14, 2017| Philippines| 15:22 hours**


	16. Taking Care of a Servant

**Started on April 29, 2017| Philippines| 15:29 hours**

 **My excuse for not being able to write in a while? Summer job, and I got grounded for a week… and have been playing Medieval 2 Total War. Yeah, so now I'm back. I'm really thinking of making a Naruto x Total War crossover now though.**

 **That aside, onto the fucking story! (I know, I know, started writing a long time but only made it short. I'm sorry dammit!)**

 **(Phantom Master)**

 _A man walks silently through the burning streets of a burning village. Behind him was a divinity that was to be both respected and feared. Both of them were going through the village, but the being was a mystery as the smoke coughed up by the flames obscure it from ever being identified. What was sure, however, was that its silhouette looked like that of a man in some sort of armor, one that was also obscured by the smoke._

 _The man, on the other hand, had black wings that sprouted from his back, but they were kept folded as he walked through the streets._

 _However, while his walk was silent, the screams of men, women, and children could be heard. Many of which were screams for mercy, few of which slowly burning as their voice boxes burst and the heat of the flames consumed them._

 **{"If you want to destroy any nation without war, make adultery or nudity common in the young generation" – Saladin}**

Shikamaru Nara was not his usual self. No, not at all. The reason was because Neji was pinned to a rock by four ROOT agents. On the other hand, Sakura stood only a few feet away from him, and from the looks of things, she was not here to help him. They were also a few miles away from the village meaning they were currently in a forested area. Well, no one here seemed to be here to help him.

Someone else walking to them, however, was.

"Am I interrupting something?"

All ROOT agents and Sakura turn to face the source of the voice who was no one else but Naruto Uzumaki.

"N-Naruto." Shikamaru stutters making even Neji look at the blonde.

The blonde man just yawns and rubs the back of his neck as he walks over to the group of people. "You know, I thought you guys might want help…" He pauses as he stops at the center and looks at each ROOT agent and at Sakura. "I can see you actually need it." He then looks at Sakura and smirks. "You know…" Naruto sends a fist to the woman's stomach. "I don't know what you're trying to accomplish by casting a transformation, but nice try…" The woman bursts into smoke to reveal Sasuke who was smirking painfully with Naruto's fist in his gut.

"Well, I guess with you being the Phantom, you could sense me." Sasuke says and stands as he looks Naruto in the eye. "Tell me, do you still care for her, or would you kill her if she really was here?"

Naruto eyes narrow at that. "Don't you _dare_ lay a finger on her!" He shouts. "If you touch either Hanabi or Sakura…" Naruto's body is suddenly enveloped by black flames as his eyes glow yellow. "I. Will. Kill you!"

Sasuke smirks. "Too late for Sakura, dumbass. I already took her. Now it is just Hanabi who left to—" A loud boom rings out as he did not get to finish his sentence. He was sent sailing through the trees thanks to a punch to the face, courtesy of Naruto.

"Perhaps this is a case where actions speak louder than words, yeah?" Naruto asks no one in particular as he sends all ROOT agents flying through a burst of energy. He turns to Neji and Shikamaru who were now staggering onto their feet. "Here." He says as he hands them a paper. "Go to those coordinates. I'll hold Sasuke back. I can't kill him unless I kill the False Goddess." He says just in time to spin around and shatter a boulder that was heading straight for them. "I'll explain everything I can when we meet again." He then dashes towards the source of where the boulder came from only to lock arms with Sasuke.

"Hn!" Sasuke lets out as they push each other back. "I should really start banging that Goddess of mine." He comments as unsheathes his sword. "I don't get paid enough to deal with you."

Naruto chuckles as he summons a Yari. "Would you consider a cease fire if I could negotiate with Tsunade to fuck you?"

"Sorry, no can do. Although I would gladly accept were it to include you doing a favor for me." Sasuke replies as he blurs towards Naruto who then holds him at a distance with the blunt end of the Yari.

"I might consider depending on what it is." Naruto replies with a smirk as Sasuke backflips away while throwing an inhumane amount of shuriken and kunai at ungodly speeds. Luckily for Naruto, he could easily match the speed and countered it with his own barrage of kunai and shuriken. "You know…" Naruto starts as he bends backwards to dodge a Fuma Shuriken. "I think we would have been good friends in another time."

"Well, that other time is not this." Sasuke replies. He then sends a lightning bold to Naruto whose eyes widen in surprise. "Although I'd have to agree." He says just as he brings his blade to block a strike aimed for the back of his neck. "As for the favor?" Sasuke muses as he summons his Susanoo to block a giant Fuma Shuriken. "How about we take care of that False Goddess?"

"Tempting." Naruto replies with a frown as his giant Fuma Shuriken was sent back to him. "But no thanks. I'll take care of her myself. And from your earlier words, you wanna bang her, while I want to kill her."

"For a fight, we sure talk a lot." Sasuke comments as he summons his perfect Susanoo.

The two smirk as pale energy starts to swirl around Naruto. "One last thing though." Naruto says as the energy continues to swirl around him. "What is your true identity? After all, we both know that Sasuke is but a vessel… one whose soul you killed immediately after entering him."

"And Phantom is but an entity that roams from one vessel to the next without killing them." Sasuke laughs. "Unlike you, an entity who remembers past identities, I only know the present!" He shouts the last line before rushing Naruto.

The blonde's face goes stoic. His eyes flash orange before he bends back as Sasuke leaps at him with a sword thrust. Naruto sees his chance as Sasuke flies over him. He grabs the raven-hair's arm and uses his momentum to break it and rip it off into the ground. He ignores Sasuke's scream. He immediately sends a kick to the man's side. He doesn't relent even as Sasuke is sent sailing through the trees. Naruto reappears above the raven-haired man and delivers a drop kick right on the man's face.

The fight ends.

"And stay down." Naruto mutters as he steps off Sasuke's bloodied face.

 **(TBC)**

 **Apparently GTA Online, Total War: Shogun 2, TW: Medieval 2, and a few other games are too addicting… so yeah, supper sorry for the late update.**

 **Anyway, like I said, I plan on completing this, and by the next chapter, we'll start the NaruSaku. SLOWLY, might I add.**

 **Finished on May 22, 2017| Philippines| 19:27 hours**

 **(Update)**

 **Beta read and edited by yours truly on June 21, 2017| Philippines| 04:50 hours**


	17. Tell me, do you like games

**Started on June 2, 2017| Philippines| 19:30 hours**

 **Back and alive… god I'm losing my motivation. Help.**

 **Anyway, onto the story.**

 **Oh wait… yeah, first thing I wanna get out of the way… THANK YOU ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE CONTINUED TO SUPPORT!**

 **(Phantom Master)**

 _In the years before man, time was nothing. There was no such thing as light or dark, there was no such thing as life and death, and there surely was no such thing as time. There was, however, only one thing that existed._

 _Being._

 _To simply be._

 _Then, man arrived. With their want, which would then be labelled as "need" to understand the world, man started their theories. Man started their labels. Things like society, socialism, individualism, and then even newer concepts that came in form of Communism, Democracy, Militarism, and even in the beliefs of Gods for Polytheism which was the belief in multiple divinities, and Monotheism which was the belief of a single entity which generally labels the entity as "God" or "Allah"._

 _They say first there was darkness, then came light._

 _But before all this, there was simply… being._

 _Perhaps, however, humans were right. Perhaps they did label things correctly. Or, perhaps they did not._

 _However, one thing was certain, the belief of otherworldly beings existed long before such a thing called science ever came, and such beliefs have survived even to the Post-Modern Era. So it would be foolish to say that an entity who came from way before did not exist._

 _Phantom._

 _Having taken on many forms, it went by many names of supernatural beings to living humans._

 _The Slender Man was one of them, and so was "The Creeper", an iconic being of horror. It possessed people like Jason, and it also held the form of undertakers; people who prepared the dead bodies of others for burial. However, Phantom took possession of three full organizations at one time in history making them the most feared groups to ever exist. The Knights Templars, Knights Hospitallers, and the Teutonic Knights._

 _But then it fell, and fell, and fell from power again and again. So, as if it had decided something like a human would, as if using what humans would call logic, Phantom ceased._

 _It vanished._

 _World War Three had occurred, man had seemingly vanished while in all truth they had just lost all their history._

 _Thus, Phantom began anew, but each world would be changed and destroyed. Now , many world later, taking hold of the new powerful breed of humans, Phantom set its mark in the "new" Shinobi World. However, now its wielders had a price to pay for each of its power. This led man to believe Phantom was created by God…_

 _Foolish._

 **{"No retreat, no surrender. That is Spartan law. And by Spartan law we will stand and fight, and die." – King Leonidas}**

Sasuke woke with a groan in a hospital bed. Beside his bed, he could see Tsunade look at him in disappointment. "Oh look, the goddess of whores." He says with a tinge of venom in his voice.

"You don't earn the right to call me that, _boy_." Tsunade says sternly as she glares at him. "Now, mind telling me on how Phantom even managed to escape?"

Sasuke chuckles darkly at that making Tsunade send him an even bigger death glare if even possible. He hears her ask him on what was so funny. He replies in such a cruel tone the room dropped in temperature. "You summoned me, you who can remember the past. And yet, you don't know what's wrong?" He starts to grin darkly. "Phantom cannot be killed. You of all beings know that, _False Goddess_. Or, perhaps I should call you what you really are, _Fallen Angel._ "

Tsunade growls before heading to the door.

"One more thing…" Sasuke calls out with a dark smirk. "Our contract is over. Now that I've lost to Phantom, I have proved my point when we first met… and if he can beat me, I don't know who else in your arsenal of servants can beat him."

Elsewhere, Naruto Uzumaki stands silently over the sleeping form of Sakura Haruno.

The blonde man then tenses. The air around him becomes stagnant. He looks around and notices that the world has stopped. Then in a white flash, the world becomes a mix of black and white.

And yet Naruto still had color and could still move.

"Tell me, do you like games, Phantom?" A voice asks.

Naruto's eyes narrow as he readies to summon Zangetsu.

"How about stories?" The voice asks as a being cloaked in black appears. "Because I have a story _just. For. You._ " It says mockingly before chuckling madly.

Naruto then asks, "Who are you and…" but then he stops. Something felt strange with this… being. "No… what are you?" He corrects himself as he summons Zangetsu into his hand.

The voice of the being changes to that of a man. "What am I? Why, I am… being."

Naruto's brows furrow as he readies into a stance. "Enlighten me."

The being chuckles before the chuckle morphs into a giggle. The voice also changes to that of a woman. "As I said…" The voice changes to that of a child. "I am being."

Naruto's eyes narrow, but before he can speak, the being beats him to it and in doing so, changes its voice every now and again.

"I am being. I am nothing. I am no one. And yet, I am at the same time everything and everyone. I am you…" it says as it morphs into Naruto. "I am her," it morphs into Sakura. "Yet I am also me." It morphs back into a being that was pitch black in the form of a man. "I simply exist."

"Like Phantom?" Naruto asks cautiously. It wouldn't be the first time entities appeared like Phantom, but they were rare and few in between.

However…

The being laughs. "HAHAHAHA! Good one! Good one indeed!" It calms down. "But no… since Phantom is an entity with a purpose and a specific gender I am not like him. Why do you think all of its hosts have been males?" It questions before giving off a serious aura. "I am many things, boy; and depending on who you ask, I can be God in their eyes, or the Devil, or even just another man or animal, or tree, or building, or; and this is my favorite: a concept." If it could smirk, now would be the time as it continues on. "Before you ask about the concept, an example of such is Time. Death. Life. To me, none of these things exist. Even the label of Entity is null and void in my books, and yet I can communicate with you because of such things that humans call language. I can speak because of what humans call speech." It would smile if even possible. "And yet, all of these things have no meaning to me. I could care less about something called origin, purpose, beginning, end, but I am here, I exist."

"For what?" Naruto asks with clenched teeth.

The being laughs before morphing itself into a copy of Naruto with silver hair. "To kill, to breed, to enslave, to free, to subdue, to inspire… to put it bluntly, I am here to keep events going. I am here to… how would historians say it? I guess it's along the lines off… moving your story along." In that humanoid form, it smirks. "The only reason why I am speaking to you as I am now is because your understanding is still human. You have yet to reach Omnipotence, and when you do reach it, you will have no more need for things so worldly in essence."

The world returns to normal as the being chuckles. Naruto looks at him with a glare. "I'll kill you if you touch her."

The being grins. "As I said, I am everything and nothing, everyone and no one, all at the same time. I am every concept man has, will, and did conceive. So that means I am death itself, and if death dies, who will die?" He pauses. "No one. There are many thing you still cannot comprehend, but in the meanwhile…" He motions over to the pinkette. "Your companion is waking." He then simply…

Vanishes.

"Naruto?" Sakura asks as she stirs awake and rubs the sleep in her eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Naruto eyes her before giving a deep sigh and looks her in the eye. "We need to talk… You, me, and Hanabi."

 **(TBC)**

 **BOOM! DONE!**

 **So? I make a good comeback? Or was it just… meh.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys liked this chap since I in particular loved it. Especially when I was writing the interaction between Naruto and "the being" since I just love to question the world and everything. Philosophy can do that to you, if I'm not mistaken, and philosophers value questions more than answers (or so my philosophy teacher says).**

 **Anyway, check out my new story, "The Hunter" which is a Naruto and Assassin's Creed crossover and by far, has been one of my favorite works.**

 **As for next chapter? We'll see.**

 **See you guys next time!**

 **PS: Please tell me your thoughts on this "comeback".**

 **Finished on June 26, 2017| Philippines| 12:15 hours**

 **Beta read by yours truly on June 26, 2017| Philippines| 12:35 hours**


End file.
